Meeting her Twice
by melktert
Summary: Sometimes first impressions are wrong. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is an idea I had. I'm not sure whether it's any good. So please let me know either way, review!**

* * *

_Why do they always have to run! _'There's no where to run Micky!' Olivia Benson ran after a scrawny looking drug addict that they had been looking for on the suspicion of raping his girlfriend.

Micky on the other had no plans on stopping. No he had plans of running as fast and as far away as his legs would carry him. We was rounding yet another corner when his world suddenly went black.

'Where were you?' Olivia asked in between taking deep breaths of oxygen. 'I thought I was going to have to run a Marathon after the weasel.'

Elliot Stabler grinned. 'Hey I'm here aren't I?'

'Yea, yea, you're here.' Olivia couldn't quite get the sadness out of her voice.

Elliot hauled the suspect to his feet once he was semi conscious. 'I'm sorry Liv, it's just time for me.' He dragged Micky over to a squad car. 'You have the right to remain silent...'

Olivia tuned him out. Elliot was leaving SVU, she knew that she had known for a while. But she simply didn't believe it until today. Today was his last day and then she would be without a partner or worse she would have to break in a new partner. _I just can't believe it. He's really leaving.

* * *

_

Elliot glanced across the desk at Olivia. She hadn't said much. Hell she had ignored him going away the last couple of months, but at least he thought she would have some sort of reaction. But in typical Olivia style, there was nothing. 'Are we really not going to talk about it?'

'Talk about what?' Olivia looked up from her paperwork. Her theory still held, if she ignored the matter it would just go away.

'Fine, be like that.' Elliot got up and headed to the Captains office to finalize things.

Olivia stared after him nearly jumping out of her own skin when her phone rang. 'Benson!'

'You know you really should learn some phone etiquette, or someday someone might take offence.'

'Well counsellor if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen.' Olivia snapped, she really didn't feel up to exchanging barbs with Alex.

Alexandra Cabot sighed internally, Elliot really could have chosen a better time to quit. _But you'll be there to pick her up and dust her of. _'You do know that makes no sense, right? Anyway Liv go home and put on those hideous Cowboy boots my 'better' part insisted on buying you for Christmas and then you get your but over to our place. We're taking you out tonight.'

'No.'

Alex ignored Olivia as she usually did, getting Olivia to go out with them was usually like pulling teeth and today would be even worse. But out of experience if you simply ignored Olivia she would feel obligated to come because you expected her to. It was mean and manipulating, but it was what was best for her. 'So we'll see you at six. Then head out after dinner. Abey will be very happy to see you again.'

Olivia grumbled, she knew that she would have to go. Or she would never hear the end of it. 'She's in town?'

'Yea, she is.' Alex's voice was soft almost dreamlike. It always got like that when she was talking about Abey. 'I missed her, I always do.'

Olivia knew that it was hard for the two other women. Living so far apart. 'How are you guys doing?'

'We're good, she's thinking of taking a job here.'

'Oh Alex that's great!'

'I don't know Liv, I can't get her to talk to me about it. I don't want her to take a job because of me and then hate me for it.'

'Hey Alex she loves you, she'll talk to you when she's figured it out.' Olivia sat back and sighed loudly. 'We'll talk more tonight key?'

'Ok, see you then.'

'Bey Alex.' Olivia hung up and tipped her head back and closed her eyes. _I hate change, I really, really do.

* * *

_

Olivia looked out over the dance floor, Abey was making her way back while Alex had obviously decided to dance a while more. Dinner had been good, as always. _When will they learn to be less obvious. So Abey wants to talk._

Abey put down another beer for Olivia and sipped her own Gin and Tonic. 'She told you about the job huh?'

Olivia arched an eyebrow.

'Oh don't you do that little eyebrow thing, it's sexy and all, but it doesn't work on me Liv.' Abey snorted.

'Fine, she told me. She also told me that you won't talk to her about it.'

'She told me the same thing about you.'

Olivia's eyes narrowed angrily. 'I don't have anything to talk about.'

'Neither do I then.' Abey sipped again. 'I will talk to her when I'm ready. You should do the same Liv. She's worried about you.'

'And you?'

Abey sighed, her relationship with Olivia was complicated. Relationships with exes usually were. 'Liv you know I'll always worry about you. But I also know you don't ever talk to me about things that matter. You never did.'

'But I do with Alex. That always hurt you, that I couldn't talk to you. I am sorry.'

'Hey that's water under the bridge.' Abey slapped her lightly on the shoulder. 'And Alex never lets either of us get away with it.'

Olivia laughed a little. After another little while she turned to Abey. 'I do wish things had gone different with us. I never meant to hurt you.'

'It wasn't just you're fault Liv. We were too young and to dumb to see that we were killing each other.'

'But did you have to go and move to D.C.?' Olivia admonished jokingly.

'I think at the time it was best for both of us. We would have never stopped if I had stayed. We would have destroyed each other.'

'I guess sometimes love is really not enough.'

'No, unfortunately not Liv. But we got threw it and now we are friends. You are my best friend Liv.'

Olivia smiled. 'Ok, ok talk.'

'I'm moving back, but I don't want to move in with Alex of the bat. I want to do this right.' Abey bit her lip. 'But I don't know how to tell Alex that, because I know that it will hurt her.'

'Why do you think that you moving in with her would be the wrong thing?' Olivia looked at the expression on Abey's face. 'Ah it's because of us.'

'I just don't want to rush things.'

'Because the second we moved in together it all started to fall apart.' Olivia looked at Abey, really looked at her. She looked miserable. 'Abey you and Alex have been seeing each other for nearly two years. You moving in with her now is not rushing things. And Alex would never let you fall apart.'

'I'm terrified that it won't work.' Abey admitted.

Olivia sighed. _Boy you sure did a number on her Liv. _'Abey if you ignore everything I ever say from this moment forward just hear me now. Go talk to Alex. Abey you need to talk to Alex.'

Abey nodded. That's what she needed, someone to tell her to go talk to Alex. 'Thanks.'

'No problem, now go dance with your woman before someone steals her from you.'

Abey leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek. 'It wasn't your fault Liv.'

Olivia looked as Abey walked away. 'But it was.' _You walked away and now I've done it again. Elliot is walking away just like you did.

* * *

_

Keen blue eyes followed Olivia walk towards the rest room. She looked defeated, sad and lonely. Whatever the other brunette had told her had obviously hurt her badly. _Sound familiar? _So she got up and walked to the rest room. Maybe she could help, if only for a little while.

Olivia leaned her forehead against the bathroom mirror.

'When you hit rock bottom, there is no other way to go other than up.'

Olivia whirled around looking at one of the most stunning women she had ever seen. 'Excuse me?'

'You looked down. And I just wanted to let you know that they get better. They eventually get better.'

Olivia frowned, who the hell was this woman. She was about to say something when she felt a finger silencing her.

The woman leaned in and kissed Olivia passionately. Leaving Olivia breathless. 'It gets better.'

When Olivia came to her senses the woman had already walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm just going to say...please please review!

* * *

**

Olivia was really pissed, not only had Cragen told her she was indeed getting a new partner but it seemed that her new partner was late. And they had a case. 'Captain come on I have to get to the hospital!'

'Olivia for the tenth time, you're not catching this case. Fin and Munch are already on their way. You're partner isn't late, she's being held up. She's still filling out some paper work. So why don't you go do some of that paperwork Alex keeps bugging me for.'

'But...'

'But nothing. Olivia Elliot is gone and I won't let you work without a partner. Now go do your paperwork. She'll be here shortly.'

Olivia grumbled, but did as she was told. _Great I get a woman that can't even get in on time on her first day in. Just fucking fantastic!

* * *

_

Detective Chase Kimbel nervously tapped her shield as she waited for the elevator to get to the right floor. She was still mad at herself that she had managed to be late on her first day. _I'm working with a legend and on my very first day my car decides to kick the bucket making me not just a little late, but an hour late! Well maybe if I had been at home instead of at Jen's place it wouldn't have been so bad. _When the elevator finally pinged she was beyond nervous. But she sucked it up like she always did and headed into the squad room searching for her new captains office.

Olivia looked up when she became aware that one of the many people in and out of the squad room was actually sticking around. _Might as well see what they want. Don't have anything better to do, do I? _Olivia looked up and froze. It was the woman, it was the woman with the incredible blue eyes.

Chase saw the name plate and then a face she had seen before. _Correction Chase a face you kissed last night! _'Oh shit!' Chase said softly as she saw recognition hit the other woman. And she didn't look happy to see Chase, not at all.

Cragen decided to pop up right at that moment. 'Ah Detective Kimbel I see you met your new partner Detective Olivia Benson.'

Olivia mouth dropped open. 'What!'

'Ah not so much Captain I actually just got here.' Chase decided to ignore her new partner for the moment and concentrate on the Captain.'

'Well then let me make the introductions. Detective Chase Kimbel meet Detective Olivia Benson. Benson make sure to show her around.' With that Cragen was back in his office. Leaving the two women staring at each other.

Chase bit her lip, this was seriously doing nothing for her nervousness. _Well I could always try humour? Don't know if it will go over very well, but one of us has to say something. _'I'm guessing that this is not helping in making things better.'

Olivia's face turned red and angry. 'Would you shut up!' Olivia hissed. _This can not be happening._

'Sorry.' Chase mumbled. _Jeez Chase no don't say hello, no remind her that you stuck your tongue __down her throat in a bathroom of a gay bar! Very clever._

Olivia's mind was blank, what the hell was she supposed to say? Or do. And what if this woman outed her? Well the Elliot, Munch and Fin already knew, but this could not get out. _Hey idiot she kissed you, she kissed you. _Olivia was about to say something else when her phone rang. 'Benson.' She nearly growled.

'Jesus Liv, I thought we already talked about this.'

'Alex, now is really not a good time.'

'Well I'm sorry Detective, but I need you in your professional capacity. So if you're done being little miss sunshine get your but over to my office. And I mean you and that new partner you were bitching about last night.'

'We'll be right there counsellor.' Olivia hung up and grabbed her jacket. 'We have to go.' Olivia stormed out not checking if Chase was following her or not. Because truth be told she was hoping this was all just a really bad dream.

Chase thought that saying nothing for a while would probably be a good idea. So she just followed. _What a freaking great way to start a new job.

* * *

_

Alex paced to her door stopped listened for the familiar steps, hearing nothing she paced back to her desk. Once again she turned and paced to the door, still nothing. _Alex what are you doing? You called her here, and for what? You have no proof or indication that something is wrong. You only have a gut feeling. _When the knock on the door came Alex jumped nearly out of her skin.

'Alex?'

'Come on in Liv.' Alex raised her eyebrow as another woman entered the room. _This is Liv's new partner? Wow, I want to get me one of those. _'Ah and you must be the new kid on the block. ADA Alex Cabot nice to meet you.'

'Detective Chase Kimbel nice to meet you to.' Chase smiled at Alex, her she had also seen at the club last night. Apparently lesbians suddenly fell out of trees.

'Why are we here Alex?' Olivia was also realising that if Chase had seen her at the club she more or likely had also seen Alex and Abey as well. _This is not good._

Alex frowned at Olivia's rudeness. 'Good morning to you too.'

'Alex we all have a lot of work, why are we here?'

_Ok there is really something up with her. Oh joy! _'Yes, that.' Alex bit her lip, with Olivia in a mood she didn't know whether she would listen to her or not. 'One of the law students doing an intern-ship with the DA's office didn't show up for work.'

'You had me come here for a truant law student, Alex really?'

'Look I have a bad feeling!' Alex snipped, she hated when Olivia was in a mood. She tended to scream first and listen later. And Olivia believed in her own gut so why not Alex's

'Has she just not shown up before?' Chase said softly, she really wanted to calm everyone down. Because she was the reason it was there in the first place.

Alex turned away from Olivia and shook her head. 'No, never. She is always in early and out late. She keeps to her self and is painfully shy. A sweet girl, clever but I just... I don't know.'

It was obvious that Alex was holding something back. 'But there was something about her?' Chase took a guess.

'Yes, nothing concrete. But she shied away from physical contact and she always wore long-sleeved shirts, always.'

'You think she's being abused?'

Alex sighed frustrated. 'That's just it it's nothing more than a feeling.'

'Why don't I and Detective Kimbel go by her place and simply take a look?' Olivia said seemingly calmer for the moment.

'Thanks Liv, I'll owe you guys one.' Alex felt a weight lift of her chest. She picked up a piece of paper of her desk and handed it over to Olivia. 'I thought you might need this.'

Olivia snorted. 'You were pretty sure of yourself there counsellor.'

'Oh you're a push over and you know it.' Alex smiled at them both. 'But now I have to run or Petrovsky will have my head. Again nice to meet you Kimbel.' Alex grabbed her briefcase and was of at a run. She would figure out why Olivia was in a mood later. Also she would thank Kimbel later for defusing the situation.

Chase chuckled as she watched Alex run out of the office. 'Is she always as hyper as that?'

Olivia ignored the question. Already walking out of Alex's office. 'Lets go.'

'Ok then.' Chase followed, she had to almost run to keep up.

Once in the car Olivia turned to her glaring. 'If you hurt Alex I will personally kick your ass.' With that said she turned back to diving. 'Now when we get to the apartment let me do the talking.'

'I have done this before.'

'This has nothing to do with the fact that I don't like you. I simply have more experience.' Olivia growled, she would never let her feelings interfere with her work. _Now if only you believed that Liv, if you only believed it._

Chase held up her hands in surrender. That had almost been civil. So this was not the time to tell Olivia that she had plenty of experience. _Remember the plan? Just keep your mouth shut. For now.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**As before I'm only going to say...please review!  
**

* * *

Olivia checked the address again. 'This is it.'

Chase simply nodded, apparently if she said nothing Olivia could be civil with her. _Let her come to you. At some point she's going to talk with you not just at you. For now just play by her rules._

Olivia banged on the door. 'Ms. Leever NYPD.' Olivia waited a few seconds then banged again. 'Ms. Leever?'

Chase looked around and saw one of the neighbours doors close. 'I think we'll have more luck over there.'

Olivia looked at where Chase pointed and nodded. Olivia made her way over to the door and knocked. 'NYPD open up please?'

The door opened a crack and two small little eyes peaked out. 'I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.'

Olivia crouched down and smiled at the little girl who had opened the door. 'I'm a police officer sweetie, see.' Olvia handed the girl her badge. The girl scrutinized it then handed it back.

'Are you here to help Alice?'

'Is Alice in trouble?' Olivia asked gently.

The girl leaned in closer to Olivia. 'She was screaming really loud last night. Mommy said not to listen, but she was screaming so loud.'

Chase was impressed, this was why Olivia Benson was a legend. People trusted her, and from what she heard that was especially true for kids.

Olivia nodded. 'Does Alice scream a lot?'

The girl nodded. 'Not as loud as last night though.'

'Thank you sweetie, you were very helpful. Can you do something for me?'

The girl nodded again. 'Are you going to help Alice?'

Olivia nodded. 'I'm going to try really hard. But now I want you to close the door and don't open it unless it's a police officer or you mommy at it, can you do that for me? '

'Key.' The girl nodded and looked satisfied, she then closed the door.

Olivia got up and glared at Alice Leever's front door.

Chase did the same thing. They had no reason to go in to that apartment, except that they both knew that they somehow had to.

Olivia suddenly went to the door. 'You hear that? That sounds like someone shouting for help.'

Chase nodded. _This could get you both in so much trouble. But you need to get in there. _'Can't ignore that.'

They both drew their weapons. 'You want to do the honours?'

Chase stepped back and kicked in the door. They rushed in and went from room to room. The place was a mess. Chase stopped at the closed bedroom door and took a deep breathe. This was the last room. She silently opened it and stepped inside weapon raised. She swept it quickly her eyes darting back to the bed when she was sure there was no one in there. 'Olivia call a bus now!'

Olivia raced to the bedroom and stepped in. There was blood everywhere. Chase was on the bed cutting the ties that held Alice Leever to the bed. 'This is Detective Benson we need a bus at 442 Grimmerlane apartment 2C now!' Olivia moved closer. 'Kimbled wait for the paramedics.'

Chase ignored Olivia as she applied pressure to a stab wound to Alice Leever's throat. 'Can't do that. If I do she dies. Benson I need you to grab me something I can press to her wounds.'

Olivia searched around finding a shirt that looked reasonably clean. 'Will this do?'

'Perfect, now get over here and help me.'

Olivia got on the bed and held out the shirt to Chase who took it and pressed in to Alice's throat, keeping the pressure constant.

'Good now see those cuts on her chest?' Chase got a nod. 'Try and staunch the bleeding.'

Olivia did as she was told. A few seconds later they heard the paramedics rush in. Olivia stepped back to let them get to Alice.

'Ma'am we need you to step back.' One of them told Chase who wasn't moving.

'If I move she dies. She's barely alive as it is.'

'Doc Kimbel?' The other paramedic asked as he worked on Alice.

'Nope Detective Kimbel, Jimmy that you?'

'The one and only. What do you need doc?'

'We need to scoop and run with her. As you can see she's lost more blood than anyone ever should.'

Jimmy nodded, if Kimbel said so he would jump. 'Lets get her out of here Drè.'

'What we can't.'

'Look that there is the best Trauma Surgeon in the country if she says we have to scoop and run we scoop and run.'

Drè shrugged. 'This is on you then.' They got Alice on the stretcher with Chase straddling her so she didn't have to let go.

'Benson meet me at the Hospital?'

Olivia nodded a little confused. 'Where are you going?'

'Memorial.' Jimmy said as they rushed by Olivia.

* * *

Olivia wasn't far behind the ambulance she left as soon as some uniforms showed up to secure the crime scene. She rushed into the hospital and up to admin. 'Is Detective Kimbel here somewhere?'

The nurse looked at her blankly.

Olivia growled. 'A woman was brought in multiple stab wounds and possible sexual assault?'

'She's in trauma one.'

Olivia rushed of. 'Thank you.' She said over her shoulder. When she got to trauma one she looked inside and felt her temper rise. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. Kimbel was in there working on Alice.

Chase looked up from where she was working. _This is not exactly how she wanted her first day to go, really not how she wanted this to go at all. _'Benson get the rape kit from Lily over there. Alice is unconscious, won't be giving us a statement any time soon if at all. When you have that I need you to step out, to many people in here already.'

Olivia simply glared, who the hell was this woman?

Chase looked up when Olivia didn't move. 'Detective I won't ask you again. Take the kit and then leave!' Chase snapped, she didn't have time for this right now. She needed to concentrate on Alice.

Olivia wanted to protest, but Kimbel, who ever she was, looked as if she knew what she was doing. So Olivia took the kit and stepped out. She called for the uniforms then dialled Alex, she was lucky Alex answered.

'Liv did you find her?' Alex sounded stressed, not unusual for her but still stressed.

'Alex she's in the hospital.'

Alex gasped, she knew she was right. 'Is she ok?'

Olivia sighed, she hated being the messenger of bad news. 'It doesn't look good Alex. I'm not sure if she's going to make it.'

Alex sat down at her desk, she had hoped she was wrong. 'What happened?'

'We don't know at this time Alex. Her place was a mess it will take us a while to sort threw it all.' Olivia knew that Alex would want more detail, but she wasn't willing to give it to her over the phone.

'Do you need anything from me?'

'Not right now, no Alex.'

'I'll see you later then.' Alex knew that Olivia would give her more detail in person, she just had to be patient.

'I'll come to your place as soon as I can. Now get back to work counsellor.' Olivia hung up and looked for a quite spot where she could work from while she waited for Kimbel to come back from where ever the hell she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again please review!  
**

* * *

Chase stepped out of the OR. She still couldn't believe she got roped into it. _You know that they couldn't get Jen in in time. It was either you or she would have died. _Chase stretched her back popping some vertebrate back in line. Now came the part she dreaded, now she had to find Olivia Benson and explain herself. 'That will be so much fun.'

Olivia was more or less falling asleep in her very uncomfortable hospital chair. The canvas of the neighbours hadn't given them much. Just that Alice seemed to have a boyfriend, but no one knew who he was. CSU wasn't done processing the apartment so they didn't have anything there. The lab was still busy on the rape kit, so they were more or less playing the waiting game. And she was sitting here in the Hospital because she wanted answers from Kimbel. Answers having nothing to do with the case.

Chase spotted Olivia in a little out of the way waiting room, she smiled. Leave it up to Benson to find the one spot where it was more or less quiet and where she could work from. She sighed and walked over determined. Careful not to burn her fingers on the cups of coffee she was carrying. 'I hope the staff left you alone so you could work?'

Olivia jumped then glared at Chase. 'They tend to do that when you have a gun.' She said sarcastically.

Chase held out the coffee and rolled her eyes when Olivia didn't move to take it. 'Ok that is just childish Benson, it's just a damn cup of coffee.'

Olivia scowled but took the cup. 'You have some explaining to do.'

'And I will, can we go up to the roof I can really use some air.' Chase raised an eyebrow at Benson and waited.

'Fine, there is as good as any other place.'

'Good.' Chase turned and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Alex rubbed her forehead. She had a headache brewing, and there didn't seem to be anything she could do to stop it. Olivia had still not turned up, and she was starting so suspect she wouldn't. Well at least not today.

Abey leaned on the door-frame and simply took a moment to take Alex in. It still sometimes surprised her how much she felt for her. But these days she took it in stride, at least most of the time. 'Something I can do to help?'

Alex jumped, she hadn't heard Abey come to the door. 'Don't scare me like that!'

'Sorry, didn't mean to. I was getting worried when you didn't come home.'

Alex smiled guiltily. 'I forgot to call. I'm sorry.'

Abey waved her of and moved into the office and behind the desk. 'That's ok, I know how it can get.' Abey leaned down to kiss Alex hello. 'I thought I'd come and say hello.'

Alex leaned into the kiss drawing it out a little. 'Hello.'

Abey sat back on the desk. 'So what is keeping away from home?'

'An intern actually.' Alex bit her lip, she was still feeling incredibly guilty that she hadn't said or done some thing earlier.

'Ok, I think I'll need a little more than that.'

'One of the interns working here didn't come in to work today. I sent Olivia over to her place. She was hurt badly. I'm here because I don't know the details and Olivia promised to come to me and tell me what was what.'

Abey nodded in understanding. 'I'm sorry Alex, and Olivia will come to you when they have something for you.'

'Wasn't you're fault.' Alex leaned back. 'I don't think Olivia's coming today. What do you say you take me home?'

'I can do that, then maybe you can tell me a little more about what happened?' Abey stood up holding out her hand to Alex.

Alex took her hand. 'That sounds like a plan. Now take me home Ms. Carmicheal.'

'But of course Ms. Cabot.'

* * *

Chase took a deep breathe of fresh air. She always loved it up here. It was so quiet and peaceful, a stark contrast to the inside of the hospital.

Olivia stood a few paces behind Chase and looked her up and down. She was in scrubs and a pair of worn sneakers, sneakers she hadn't been wearing when she had come to work earlier. 'Who the hell are you?'

Chase turned grinning. 'I didn't think you had that bad of a memory. I'm Detective Chase Kimbel.'

'Don't push me! You know exactly what I'm asking so answer the damn question!' Olivia shouted losing her temper, just a little. 'You walked in here as if you owned the place. Everyone here knew you. They called you doctor. So stop beating around the fucking bush and tell me what I want to know.'

Chase sighed, she really had to remember that Olivia didn't seem to like her brand of humour. 'Sorry, when I'm nervous I deflect with humour. I'll try and keep it to a minimum. So why don't you ask me what you want to know and I'll answer your question as good as I can.'

Olivia wanted to ask so many questions, but ultimately what she really cared about was Alice 'How's Alice?'

Chase was pleasantly surprised at the question. But then again she wasn't she shouldn't be from everything that she heard about Olivia Benson. 'Barely hanging in there. It's a miracle that she even made it to the hospital let alone threw the surgery.'

'What are her chances?'

Chase's shoulders slumped, she was good really good. But sometimes it was ultimately up to a higher power. 'We did everything we could, now it's not up to us any more. But Alice is a heck of a fighter, if anyone can make it it's her.'

Olivia nodded. 'We haven't been able to get much on her yet. She seemed to have a boyfriend, but we can't confirm that yet. CSU is still processing the apartment. Munch is working on her financial, but so far nothing yet.'

'The abuse has been ongoing. There were a lot of cuts and contusions that were busy healing. This was someone who knew her. Alice has been threw a hell of a lot.'

'That is our theory right now. Now explain to me how everyone here seems to know you?' Olivia took a sip of the coffee it wasn't half bad, Chase had obviously not gotten from the cafeteria, she would know she had tried it.

Chase closed her eyes breathing deeply. 'Because I did my residency here and then worked here, I still pick up a shift or two every week. That's why they didn't even hesitate when I came in.'

Olivia's mind was working furiously. Chase looked a little bit younger than herself.

Chase could read the suspicious look on Benson's face. 'I was a bit of a child prodigy, I was very young when I started here. I basically grew up here.'

'Ok, but why the career change?'

Chase shrugged how do you explain something you didn't understand yourself. 'I was tired of sewing them up and sending them right back to the bastards that hurt them. I'm a Trauma Surgeon a hell of a good one, but I made little difference to those who really needed it.'

Olivia frowned, what Chase said made no sense. Chase saved lives, how was that not making a difference. 'How long have you been on the force?'

'Three years, and don't toll your eyes, they thought they could use me here. I'm double board certified.'

'What the hell does hat matter?'

'I'm a Trauma surgeon and a Psychologist and I asked to be assigned to SVU.' Chase shrugged at the look Olivia threw her. 'What can I say, I have always been an over achiever.'

Olivia's phone rang making Chase sigh in relief. Maybe it would give her a break from answering any more questions. 'Benson.'

'Am I ever going to get an update?'

Olivia looked sheepish. She had forgotten Alex, she was to busy bitching about Chase. 'I'm sorry Alex. Are you still in the office?'

'No, Abey came and dragged me home. Olivia I want to know.'

Olivia shrugged her shoulders even if Alex couldn't see her. 'Ok' Olivia glanced at Chase. 'We'll be there, Kimbel can probably give you more detail than I can.'

'Liv, Abey's here.' Alex didn't have to add that it would be very obvious that they were a couple.

'Alex she won't say anything.'

'You can't possibly know that, you barely know her.' Alex protested.

'I can Alex. Believe me I can.' Olivia hung up the phone and tapping it to her thigh. 'We're not done. Come on we have a stop to make before getting some sleep.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello again. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

**

The car ride had once again been spent in complete silence. Chase was curious to exactly where they were heading, but did not want to ruin the tentative truce that they seemed to have reached at the hospital. So she sat back and waited. Patience was after all a virtue.

Olivia glanced at Chase, now that they were getting closer to Alex's place she was beginning to think that this maybe wasn't such a good idea. _But she can't out you. And I don't think she'll say anything about Alex. _She really hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Olivia took a deep breathe the knocked on Alex's door. Her hand had barely touched the door when it opened and Alex slipped out not letting them get even a peak at the inside. 'Alex?'

Alex's eyes were blazing, she was spitting mad at Olivia and Chase by proxy. 'Olivia are you out of your mind?' Alex hissed.

Olivia hadn't seen Alex this pissed of in a really long time. 'Alex just calm down.'

Chase winced as Alex Cabot went from pissed to something she could only describe murderous. _She really isn't happy to see us at all._

'Calm down? Do you have any idea what could happen if anyone found out?' Alex once again hissed. It was obvious she wanted to scream, but she didn't want any more attention.

'She won't say anything.' Olivia tried to calm Alex down. Somehow she only managed to get her even more upset.

'How can you possibly know that, Liv you don't even know her. And from what I saw you don't even like her!' This time Alex was shouting.

Chase was pretty sure that there was a part of the conversation that she wasn't privy too. But she had a suspicion she knew what this was all about. _And you're going to stand right here and let them sort it out?_

'Yes I can, and whether I like her or not is irrelevant. She won't say anything!'

Abey who had been in the shower when Olivia and Chase arrived yanked the door open. She only had on some boxers she usually slept in and a t-shirt having dressed very fast. 'What the devil are you doing yelling at each other?'

Alex turned and looked at Abey then pointed at Olivia. 'She dragged her new partner here, to my home. One we know nothing about.'

Olivia glared at them both, why wouldn't they believe her. 'She won't out you, damn it.'

Chase decided maybe now was a good time to speak up, before the other three killed each other. 'I really won't out you.'

Alex turned to glare at her. 'And why should we believe you?'

'If I did that Benson over there would out me. See I kind of had my tongue in her mouth last night.' Chase watched as realization dawned on Alex and her very attractive companion.

Olivia folded her arms and glared at Alex. 'I told you she wouldn't tell.'

'You couldn't just tell me that she was gay too?' Alex sounded indignant, she hated when Olivia didn't tell her everything. She turned back to Chase. 'I am sorry about being such a...'

'Bitch?' Abey supplied. Laughing when Alex slapped her lightly on the stomach. 'Well why don't we al go inside. I think we gave the neighbours enough of a show tonight.'

'It's ok, I've been growing a thicker skin all day' Chase didn't have to look at Olivia to know she was scowling at her.

When they were inside Alex showed them to the living room. She didn't miss the sigh of relief coming from Chase. _Wonder what that's about._

'Have you two eaten yet? I was about to order something for Alex, and if you like I can get you two something too.' Abey asked phone already in hand.

'Oh god yes please!'

Alex turned back to Chase, just managing not to laugh at the blush creeping up Chase's neck. 'Uhm Italian ok Detective?'

Chase nodded. 'I'm so sorry about that, I'm usually not that rude.'

Abey did laugh. 'That wasn't rude, a little abrupt, but not rude. Liv you want some too?'

'I could eat, thanks Abey.'

'Ok then I'll give them a call and getting dressed. Then I want to hear all about this tongue in Liv's mouth situation.' Abey laughed at Olivia turned red in the face.

'Ignore her she just loves to tease.' Alex made herself more comfortable. Then looked at Olivia pointedly. 'So you want to tell me what's going on with Alice?'

Olivia nodded. 'We don't know a lot Alex.'

'Well then tell me what you know.'

'There is a possible boyfriend, but we haven't been able to get an ID on him. CSU is as far as I know still processing. The rape kit should be back tomorrow, maybe we'll get lucky and the creep will be in the system. Nothing on the finances yet. Actually we have a whole lot of nothing at the moment.'

'Is she going to be ok?' Alex knew not to show her disappointment about the lack of progress. These things took time she knew.

Olivia turned to Chase. 'There you'd better ask her.'

Alex frowned. 'You weren't at the hospital?'

'No, I was there.'

'Ok then why?'

Olivia pursed her lips. 'Because the good Detective over there is also a doctor. She was the one that operated on Alice.'

Alex whipped her head to Chase. 'You're a doctor?'

Chase nodded. 'I am, and I am a very good one at that. Alice was in the best of hands.'

'Did I mention she has an ego?' Olivia muttered.

'No I'm just very sure of my abilities. Believe you want a surgeon who is sure of what they are able.' Chase took a deep breath. 'Alice is hanging in in there, but her chances aren't very good. She lost an absurd amount of blood and her body was very weak when we got to her. We did absolutely everything we could. It's just not up to us at this point. But she hung in there, so there is still a chance.'

'God I should have called you earlier.'

Olivia shook her head. 'Alex you couldn't have possibly known.'

'But I did, I know something was up.' Alex protested.

'An hour wouldn't have made a very big difference.' Chase said softly, hoping it would calm down Alex. Even if it was a lie.

'That's bull shit and you know it.' Alex retorted. 'But thank you for trying.'

Olivia took Alex's hand. 'Alex we'll get this guy. And Alice held on she obviously isn't ready to die just yet. So let us do our job and when we need you bring out the big guns.'

Alex smiled, that was Olivia for you. 'That I can do.'

'Ok then, no more work talk.' Olivia said firmly, she knew if she didn't put her foot down Alex would go on and on and on. Driving her and Abey crazy.

Alex smiled sweetly. 'Fine. Then you have to find other ways to entertain me.'

Abey walked back in, dressed and grinning. 'Yes, and I know just how you two can do that.' The door bell rang. 'Over dinner then.'

Olivia groaned. This was going to be a long, long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok another chapter just for you. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**

Chase all but inhaled the food. She was starving and the fact that the food was fantastic made her forget all her hard learned manners. 'Sgood.' She mumbled around a mouth full of food.

Olivia sat transfixed by the sight. She had often seen Elliot's kids shovel food in just like Chase was doing at the moment, but never a grown woman. Her own fork was stuck somewhere between her plate and her mouth.

Abey was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Except for a short introduction she really knew nothing about Olivia's new partner, well except for the fact that at some point Chase had her tongue in Olivia's mouth. 'Would you like some more Chase?'

Chase looked up shook her head no, then she suddenly blushed bright red. 'Oh gods.' She took a napkin and wiped her mouth. 'I really do have manners in there somewhere.' Chase motioned vaguely to her head.

Abey laughed and shook her head. 'It's ok it was very amusing to watch it took me right back to my starving student days. Although I don't think I ate that much even then. So what I've been asking myself is where you put all that food?'

'I haven't really had time to eat today, I am really sorry.' Chase mumbled.

'Another one of those people who forgets to feed themselves?' Abey teased then looking at Alex who was happily eating her dinner completely lost to them for the moment, and then at Olivia who was still staring at Chase.

'Bad habit I picked up. Eat and sleep when you've got the time. While I work I forget.' Chase admitted sheepishly.

Olivia blinked a couple of time then laughed. 'You'll fit in just fine then.'

'Oh well thank you detective.' Chase smiled at Olivia making Olivia squirm a little. Why did Chase have to be so good looking.

Abey hid a smile, Olivia liked Chase it was plain to see if you knew Olivia. Olivia had been more or less the same with her when they first met. 'You mean there's one more person I have to look after.' Abey grinned at Olivia's outraged look, she totally forgot that Alex was listening in too. And nearly fell of the couch when Alex pinched her.

'As if you are any better.' Alex commented dryly. 'I have had to remind you more times than I can remember to eat.'

Abey chuckled and shrugged. 'So we're all terrible house women.'

Chase grinned, she liked Abey. She seemed to be a lot of fun. Now she just had to piece together what her connection was to Olivia. 'What do you do?'

'I'm a lawyer.'

Chase raised an eyebrow. 'Two lawyers in one house?'

Olivia lent back and laughed. 'Yes how does that work?' Chase had zeroed in on one of her favourite topics to tease the two with.

Alex glared at the two. 'That is absolutely non of your business.'

'That's just not nice, I told you what I did last night. Come on I tell you mine you tell me yours?' Chase teased..

'You are not telling them yours and I really, really don't want to know theirs.' Olivia folded her arms defensively.

'Oh I'll tell if you tell.' Abey sidled closed to Chase.

Alex pinched Abey again. 'You are not telling anything.'

'Hey that's assault!' Abey cried out good natured, pulling Alex closer to her. 'Ok so I can't tell you, but feel free to tell us yours and let us live vicariously through you.'

Chase pursed her lips. Maybe clearing the air wouldn't be such a bad idea. She and Benson needed to clear the air. 'There really isn't much to tell.'

'Oh come now, I don't believe you.' Abey folded her arms and waited.

Chase chuckled. 'Fine, fine I'll tell you the whole sordid story.'

'You can't.' Olivia scowled this wasn't something that she wanted to talk about. Now she only had to convince herself that she didn't.

'Oh come on Olivia she only kissed you, I want to know the reason why she kissed you. And I know you want to know too.' Abey turned back to Chase. 'So come on lets have it.'

'Well I've been working myself half to death, well that is according to my sister and she decided that I needed to have a fun night out. So she set me up on a blind date. Something I hate, but I humour her because if I don't she hounds me mercilessly.'

Olivia snorted, that sounded a lot like Alex to her. 'You listening Alex?'

'I do not hound you Benson. And it's rude to interrupt.' Alex turned back to Chase waiting for her to continue as Olivia simply sat there frowning.

'Look if Benson really doesn't want me to say anything I won't, she is my partner and I have to work with her.' Chase turned to Olivia. 'So it's up to you.'

Olivia looked around the room at the other women. She would have preferred to not have Abey and Alex there. But on the other hand she would just come to them later and tell them everything. Well she would tell Alex and Alex would tell Abey. 'Fine just tell them already.'

Chase sighed relieved, this was definitely progress. 'Where was I?'

'You work to much don't have a life and your sister set you up on a blind date.' Abey supplied eagerly.

Alex nearly chocked on the wine she was sipping. 'You just have no manners at all, do you?'

Abey shrugged. 'Oh as if you don't want to know.'

'Can I continue or should I leave you two alone?' This was more fun than Chase had had in a long time.

Alex shook her head. 'No, please go on.'

'So I was told to go to the club at eight and wait there. Kim something would meet me there and we could then decide whether we would simply stay there or go and have dinner. So I actually went home early and shaved my legs put on a nice and slinky little black dress and headed to the club.' Chase paused to let Abey finish laughing. 'Unfortunately the blind date went the way my life in general is going, nowhere, actually she never showed up. Since I was already there I decided to just stay and have a few drinks. I was about to head out when I saw Abey and Olivia talking.'

'You saw us?' Abey was surprised the club had been totally packed.

'I didn't mean to stare, but Benson looked so upset when she headed the bathroom. I didn't even realize I was moving let alone heading to the bathroom too. But then I was there and I...I was there and I couldn't help myself. I kissed this beautiful woman, and hoped it would make her feel better. If only I knew who she was.' Chase frowned when noticed that the other three had become very silent. _What did I say now?_

Olivia cleared her throat very aware that this was not the reaction Chase had expected. 'And let me just say even though I still don't like you, you are one heck of a kisser.'

Alex burst out laughing. 'Only you could say that and actually mean it.'

Chase raised an eyebrow. 'So I shouldn't feel bad? She's like this with others, not just me?'

Alex nodded earning herself another glare from Olivia. 'Nope she's like that with everyone she likes.'

'Alex!' Olivia said burning bright red. 'I am not.'

'Yea you do.' Alex laughed even harder Chase joining her. None of them said anything about Abey's sudden withdrawal. Although they were all very aware of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter I hope you enjoy. And please review.

* * *

**

Chase flopped down on her bed. She was so incredibly tired so she didn't even bother to undress, she just kicked her shoes off. After dinner the mood in Alex's apartment had plummeted and she and Olivia had left soon after. At least Olivia was a little friendlier. 'I just wonder what I said to upset Abey so much?' She would figure that out later.

* * *

Olivia pounded on Chase's door, since she had brought her home she also had to come pick her up. But this was ridiculous, she had been pounding for the last five minutes. 'Kimbel come open the door!'

Chase stumbled the her front door, someone really didn't want her to get any sleep. She threw the door open nearly getting a knock on her head. 'What?'

Olivia's eyebrows arched. Chase's hair was sticking up in every possible direction and she was still in last nights clothes. She looked like shit, and yet she looked incredibly cute. 'Damn Kimbel forgot to set your alarm clock?'

'What?' Chase blinked a few times, she was usually better when she just woke up. 'Olivia?'

Olivia chuckled. 'I guess you did forget. Come one lets wake you up, you really can't show up at the precinct like this.' Olivia steered Chase inside, shaking her head. 'Go take a shower I'll make you some coffee, we should just make it on time.'

'Ok.' Chase muttered and headed back to her bedroom.

Olivia made her way to the kitchen, poked around until she found the coffee. That done she took a look around the apartment. Again her eyebrows arched, the place looked unused. There was nothing personal. It was empty, sad. The only thing that looked like someone had ever tried to make it more than a shell were photo's on the wall. Beautiful photo's, that if she had to guess were not from some gallery, they looked like they were developed at home. _How can someone live like this?_

Chase burst out of her room tugging her shirt down. 'I'm so sorry, I always crash after operating like I did yesterday. I forgot to set the clock.'

'Lucky for you I came early.' Olivia held out a cup of coffee. 'Come on drink that, then we have to get going.'

Chase took the cup thankfully. 'Thanks for this and thanks for waking me up.'

Olivia shrugged she just did what she had to do. This didn't mean anything. It didn't mean that she liked Chase. 'No problem, you are after all my partner. But come on we have to go.'

Olivia walked into the precinct with Chase trailing her, the ride there had once again been spent in silence. She spotted Munch and Fin and walked over to them. 'Hey guys do we have something on Alice?'

* * *

'Good morning to you too.' Munch said happily looking over her shoulder. 'And who is this lovely lady?'

Chase smiled as she stepped forward. 'Detective Chase Kimbel, nice to meet you.'

Munch took the offered hand in both of his. 'Detective John Munch and the pleasure is all mine.'

Fin snorted. 'Get you're skinny hands of of her. Pervert.' Fin took Chase's hand and shook it. 'Odafin Tutuola, nice to meet you. And please ignore Munch he thinks he's a gentleman.'

Chase laughed. 'Nice to meet you too...'

'Just call me Fin.' Fin grinned at her.

'I'll call you Fin if you call me Chase.' Chase liked the two men, she had a feeling working with them could get interesting.

'And you can call me Munch.' Munch added not wanting to be outdone.'

'Ok then Fin and Munch got it.' Chase looked around for the coffee pot she knew was there somewhere. 'Ah coffee.'

'A little free advice, find out who made it before you drink it.' Olivia said sardonically. 'If Munch made it, stay away.'

Chase looked at Munch with a raise eyebrow, he shook his head looking rather disgruntled. 'Well it seems it's safe. Can I get anyone else a cup?' She got three nods and grinned, like minded people how nice.

* * *

Olivia slammed her fist against her locker. 'Damn it!'

'Hey come on Liv calm down, we'll get something.' It was frustrating even to Munch how they couldn't find anything.

'Really? We don't have anything, her finances are clean as a whistle. She seems to have led a quite life never bothering anyone. Except we know she had an abusive boyfriend that we can't identify.' Liv slumped into her chair.

Chase's phone chose that moment to ring. 'Kimbel?' She listened nodding to herself. 'We'll be there shortly.' She hung up and looked at Liv. 'Well wonders truly do happen. Alice is awake.'

Olivia shot up and grabbed her jacket. 'Can she talk?'

'I doubt that, but there is nothing that says she can't help us in a different way.' Chase had her jacket on as well.

'Call if you get something.' Munch called after them as they raced out of the room.

* * *

Olivia bit her lip as she drove. 'Is this a good sign, I mean that she woke up?'

'It's amazing considering what happened to her, but yes I think it is.' Chase hung on as they took a corner, Olivia was one hell of a driver. Maybe she should drive next time.

Olivia nodded more to herself than to Chase. 'Will she be lucid enough to talk to us?'

Chase pursed her lips. 'I really don't know Benson. She should have died ten times over by now, but she didn't. So when it comes to Alice I just have no idea.' The rest of the ride they were both deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

Chase walked to the desk in the ICU smiling at the nurse there. 'Hi Linda.'

Linda looked up and smiled at the two detectives. 'Hi there doc, long time no see.'

Chase grinned and shrugged. 'I've been busy. Is Alice Leever here somewhere?'

'Room 205, but don't bother her to long she's still very weak and nowhere close to out of the woods.' Linda warned.

'I would never do that Linda, thanks.' Chase waved as she walked to the room with Olivia following closely. Chase knocked softly on the door before she entered.

Alice Leever looked at the two entering. She didn't know who the first woman was, but she recognized the second. She had seen her at the work. She weakly lifted her hand trying to tell the two hi.

Chase saw the recognition in Alic's face. It had to be for Olivia, which made sense. Alice had to have seen her more than once coming and going. That was good. Made things easier. Hi Alice, is it ok if I call you Alice?'

Alice blinked once slowly.

Chase smiled, the nurses had obviously already been here. 'Alice I am Detective Kimbel and this is Detective Benson. I think you know her?'

Alice blinked once, she did kind of know her after all.

Olivia stepped closer to the bed and smiled. 'Alice do you know where you are?'

Alice blinked once.

'Good. Do you feel up to talking to us for a little bit?' Olivia took one of her hands and have her a squeeze.

Alice blinked once. She wished she could talk, but the nurses had told her not too.

Chase sat on the other side of the bed on the chair that stood there. 'Do you remember what happened to you?'

Alice blinked once.

Olivia squeezed Alice's hand. 'Do you know who did this to you?'

Alica felt tears run down her cheek. She blinked once.

Chase wiped away her tears. 'Was it you boyfriend?'

Alice blinked once.

Olivia sighed internally, it still surprised her how cruel people could be to those they say they love. 'Do you know where he would go if he was trying to stay under the radar?'

Alice blinked twice fast. She was getting upset.

'Shhh, shhh Alice stay calm for me ok?' Chase tried to calm her down. Alice locked eyes with Chase and stopped fidgeting. 'That's it, that's really good Alice. Take a few deep breathes, that's good just like that.' Chase kept up her rambling until Alice drifted off. When she was out Chase motioned Olivia to follow her outside. 'That's all we're going to get from her.'

Linda showed up at that moment. 'Is she out again?'

'Yes she is, keep a special eye on her?' Chase asked, Linda nodded in understanding.

'I'll take good care of her doc.' Linda went inside the room and started to her job.

'Come on let's go.' Chase finally said after a while already walking out of ICU. Needing to get outside and some fresh air. She hated the ICU.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. So here is another chapter for you and I hope you will review, let me know what you think.

* * *

**

Olivia put her hands in her pocket and looked around. Chase was leaning against the car eyes closed and breathing heavily. Something had obviously upset Chase, and Olivia couldn't figure out what. 'You ok?'

Chase opened her eyes and nodded smiling tightly. 'Right as rain.'

Olivia snorted. 'Right.'

Chase sighed this was really not a time to remember. 'I'm sorry just a bad memory. It has nothing to do with the case.'

Olivia nodded, she was doubtful that Chase would give her more than that. 'Then let's get back to the precinct.'

Chase got in and buckled up. 'Thanks.'

Olivia nodded. 'I know we aren't exactly friendly, but I am a good listener.'

* * *

'Munch tell me we have something?' Olivia slumped into her chair.

'I have nothing, but Fin might have something.' Munch grinned like the cat that got the canary.

'Give me some good news Fin.' Olivia sat up straight, they could really use it right about now.

'I might have a line on the boyfriend. CSU found fingerprints on one Brendan Harris. They were all over the place.' Fin picked up a folder and handed it to Olivia. 'Seems mister Harris spent some quality time in prison. Nasty asshole.'

Olivia read his file and had to agree. 'Here take a look Chase.'

Chase took the file and read it. 'Charming guy. Do we know where mister charming is?'

Fin smiled smugly. 'They just brought him in, and he is not a happy man.'

'We though you would like to do the interview.' Munch sat back grinning. 'You know confront him with two women he can't control. It's sure to make him angry.'

'And an angry man has a loose tongue.' Chase agreed gleefully.

'You know Fin if you were more my type I swear I would kiss you right now.' Olivia teased, finally feeling better.

'And if I thought you were in any way available I'd let you.' Fin winked. 'So how you want to play this?'

'Let him stew a little. We have to call Alex in anyway. So let's wait until she gets in.' Olivia picked up her phone and dialled.

'Cabot.'

'Alex it's Olivia I thought you'd want to know we have a suspect in custody on Alice's case.'

Alex sighed audibly. 'Good, who is it?'

'One Brendan Harris he was in the system. We have his fingerprints in the apartment.'

'Is the rape kit back yet?' Alex asked hopefully. 'That would nail the bastard.'

'Not yet, but it shouldn't be too long now. You want to come down?'

Alex checked her watch. 'I have an arraignment in ten minutes, I'll come as soon as I'm done with that.'

'We might start without you then, but I have a feeling it might take a while.'

'Ok then. I'll see you later.'

Olivia grinned, she loved when they got o nail these bastards to the wall. 'Later Counsellor.' Olivia hung up and looked at the other three. 'Ok I want everything we have on this guy. The more we know the easier it will be to get him to slip. So lets get to it.'

* * *

Alex into Captain Cragen's office. 'Do they have anything yet?'

'Well hello to you to Alex.' Cragen said. 'I was about to head back, as of yet he's been playing dumb. But then Chase and Olivia have been asking questions he knows we already know the answer too. Should be heating up though.'

'Sorry Don it's just this one is different.' Alex smiled apologetically.

Cragen nodded. 'I know, that's why I won't give you a hard time.'

'I appreciate that.' Alex looked through the two way glass. It was the first time she was seeing Chase in there, She looked comfortable enough. 'Is Kimbel any good?'

Cragen nodded. 'She comes highly recommended and she plays of Benson really well. She reads people pretty good.'

'Well I'm sure things would be even better if Liv would give her a break.' Alex referred to the animosity between Olivia and Chase.

'Give Benson a little time. She's hurting because of Elliot.' Cragan turned on the sound so they could listen in.

'She'll be good for Liv, if she lets her.'

'Agreed.'

* * *

Chase looked at Olivia for a signal to show Brendan Harris a picture of Alice. Finally after nearly an hour of taunting the creep Olivia looked pointedly at the folder with Alice's picture in it. So Chase sat down. 'Now tell me Brendan do you know this girl?'

Berndan Harris eyed Chase suspiciously, these two bitches had been yanking his chain for an hour now. He looked at the picture and had to bite his lip to keep from smirking. 'Yea, she's my girlfriend, not that that is any of your business.'

'Do you by any chance know where said girlfriend is at the moment?' Chase asked letting Olivia observe his body language.

Brendan snorted. 'Do I look like her mother?'

Olivia's eyes narrowed a little. 'Would it surprise you that her employer called us yesterday concerned that she hadn't shown up?'

Brendan truly did look surprised at this. But then he didn't exactly know who Alice worked for only that she was an intern. 'Isn't someone playing hooky beneath you?' He tried to sound nonchalant, but failed.

Chase saw the raised eyebrow on Olivia's face, he was getting nervous. 'We do when said employer is the District Attorney.'

Now that got Brendan's attention, and he wasn't a happy boy. 'That little...' He stopped himself before he finished the sentence. But Chase and Olivia heard it.

Chase however didn't let on. 'They were right to call us too. We regret to inform you that early yesterday morning we found you're girlfriend in her apartment she was viciously attacked...'

Brendan jumped up. 'What? Oh god she's dead? Oh god! Have you caught the guy?'

Olivia's eyebrows crawled right of her face. _Give him rope lots and lots of rope! _'As of yet we have no suspects, so any information would be helpful.'

Brendan started shaking trying to make it look as if her was sobbing. 'I..I...I just don't know. I should have stayed with her she said she was scared.'

Chase looked over at Olivia who nodded to her. 'That's very funny Alice seems to remember things a little differently. In fact big guy she fingered you.'

'That's impossible I made sure she would never talk again!' Brendan yelled.

'Oh how so?' Olivia asked him maliciously.

Brendan suddenly shut up and sat back down. 'I want a Lawyer.'

'I just bet you do.' Chase said as she and Olivia left the room.

* * *

'I can't believe that bastard was that stupid.' Chase said once the door was closed.

'Enjoy it Kimbel you don't get many open and shut cases in SVU. And to both of you, good work.' Alex said from right behind Chase. 'Now once we get the rape kit back I'm going to make sure that Brendan Harris gets put in a very deep and very dark hole.'

Chase nodded. 'Good that's exactly where he belongs.'

Olivia turned to Alex. 'Do you need anything else from us?'

'Nope not right now, so go to lunch already. You deserve it.' Alex turned to Cragen lifting an eyebrow at him.

He got the message. 'Go already before I change my mind.'

They both grinned as they walked away fast. They knew Munch and Fin would take good care of Mister Harris. When they got outside Chase turned to Olivia. 'What so you say we go by the hospital and see if Alice is awake so we can give her the good news?'

'Sounds good.' Olivia agreed, giving Alice peace of mind sounded like the best idea she had heard al day.

'Then maybe I can explain why I freaked out this morning?' Chase added softly, not sure if she was ready, but willing to take the chance. She had no idea why with Olivia, but she just felt it would be ok. _Plus I like her, I haven't liked someone in a while._

Olivia's eyes widened but she nodded. 'If you're sure.'

'Not even close.' Chase said and walked to their car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Read and enjoy, and if you feel up to it let me know what you think.

* * *

**

Alice was drifting back to wakefulness. At the moment that was not a place she desired to go back to. But she felt someone hold her hand and started to panic bringing her back.

Chase noticed the second Alice started to wake up. She was moving around agitated. 'Hey there Alice, calm down. You're safe here.'

Olivia got up. 'Should I get the nurse.?'

Chase nodded. 'Please.' Chase squeezed Alice's hand gently. 'You're safe Sweetie, just open your eyes.'

Alice stilled a little, she knew that voice. That voice was ok. She blinked her eyes open.

'There you are. Good girl.' Chase smiled at Alice trying to calm her down even more. 'Do you remember me?'

Alice blinked once. She couldn't remember the detectives name, but she remembered.

Chase nodded happily, Alice was doing really good. 'Good, you're doing really well.'

Olivia stepped back in with Linda right behind her. When she spotted Alice's open eyes she smiled. 'Well look who's awake. Hi again.'

Alice looked at Olivia and managed a smile.

Linda looked at Chase for direction. 'What can I get you doc?'

'Well we just want to talk to her for a few moments then I think that Alice might like to sleep some more.'

Alice blinked once.

Chase chuckled. 'A girl who knows what she wants, I like that.'

Olivia couldn't believe it, Chase was good with Alice. And Alice obviously trusted her. There was so much more to Chase than met the eye. 'We have good news Alice.' Olivia moved to Alice's other side.

'We got him Alice, and he won't ever hurt you again.' Chase said looking at Alice, making sure she truly understood the words.

Olivia took Alice's other hand. 'The only thing you have to worry about now is getting better.'

Alice blinked once. She wanted to thank them, to say so many things, but she couldn't not yet, but she would.

Chase looked at Linda, and nodded. 'Hey it's ok, you will tell us all about it later.' Chase winked at Alice. 'Alice Linda is going to give you something to sleep now. And I'll be by soon. So sleep tight.'

'Sleep tight.' Olivia echoed the thought as they watched Linda inject the sedative.

Alice smiled again then drifted off.

'Thank you Linda.' Chase said as she got up.

'No problem doc.' Linda left having other duties to get too.

'Do you mind if we took a walk while we talk?' Chase asked as she left the room.

'Sure, don't see why not.' Olivia walked beside Chase letting her lead.

* * *

Chase loved this park. During her residency she would come here when she had a bit of time. It was quiet and tranquil. Another of her havens. Funny that she had taken Olivia to two of them.

'It's beautiful out here.' Olivia decided to break the silence that hadn't been broken since they left the hospital.

Chase turned to Olivia. 'It is, you're right. You're wondering why I brought you here?'

'You said you wanted to talk.' Olivia said putting her hands in her pockets, she didn't know what else to do with them. Because she really didn't think it was a good idea to pull Chase into her arms. Even if Chase looked as if she could use a hug.

Chase's lips twitched, she hadn't missed Olivia's hands when they started to reach for her. 'I did, didn't I.' Chase turned looking for something to focus on. She couldn't talk about this and look at Olivia. That would just be to hard, and it was going to be hard enough as it was.

'We don't have to Kimbel.'

Chase shook her head. 'No, it's fine. And you're my partner if I can't trust you who can I.' Chase took a deep breath. 'I had to quit working as a full time doctor because I simply could not handle going to the ICU. And it is pretty hard being a surgeon if you can't go there.' Chase closed her eyes, it never got easier. 'Two and a half years ago my...my partner was shot. We were walking home from the movies laughing and and talking. Then there was this man pointing a gun at us demanding our purses. We gave them to him, we even gave him our watches and the jewellery we were wearing. The whole time Sara, that was her name, Sara blocked my body with hers. We gave him everything he wanted and he just shot us.' Chase could feel the tears prick her eyes, they always came when she thought or talked about Sara.

'I am so sorry Chase. So very sorry.' Olivia bit her lip, but in the end she couldn't help herself. She took the step that was separating her from Chase and pulled her close.

Chase gripped the side of Olivia's jacket letting the tears go. 'I woke up about an hour later in the hospital, my hospital. I had a gunshot wound in my shoulder through and though. When I asked for Sara they told me she was in surgery. When she came out she was in a coma. She couldn't breathe on her own, she had only minimal brain activity. She wasn't quite brain dead, but could just as well have been.'

Olivia heard the hurt and the pain. It was hard not too. And she didn't know that there was anything she could do to make it better.

Chase was breathing hard, this last part was the part that really killed her. It had taken her a really long time to make her peace with it. 'She was on life support. I had power of attorney.' Chase's voice hitched and she had to take a deep breathe. 'When it became clear that Sara would never wake up again I gave them permission to turn of the machines that were keeping her alive. It took her two hours, fifty six minutes and ten seconds to finally let go. I held her for every one of those seconds. But her body was just to far gone.'

Olivia hugged her harder but still she said nothing. There really was nothing she could say to make this better for Chase.

* * *

Olivia peaked over at Chase as she drove them to a place to eat. She looked better, almost as if nothing happened. The only give away were the still red eyes.

'It still hurts, but I moved on, but I couldn't go back into the ICU for months. So I decided to something else.' Case smiled at Olivia. 'A cop seemed like a very good idea at the time.'

Olivia pursed her lips. 'You are just an adrenaline junky admit it.'

Chase chuckled. 'That must be it.'

'How do you manage it now?'

Chase shrugged. 'When you're good, people bend over backwards to accommodate your quirks. Plus I'm not there often enough for it to really become a problem. So they bend.'

'Ah.' Olivia nodded. 'You don't seem to have a problem in the ego department.'

'No, not at all.' Chase grinned.

Olivia laughed. 'Just when I think I'm starting to like you, you go open your mouth.'

'Do you want to know something?' Chase asked still grinning.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. 'I don't know, do I''

'You are the first woman in more than two years that gets me flustered and drives me completely nuts. You are also the first woman in nearly two years I kissed and really, really wanted to kiss. I also hope given time, you'll start really liking me, and I mean take me out wine and dine me take me home and make me scream your name like. So you tell me, do you want to know?' Chase bit her lip and waited. She wanted to laugh, because Olivia looked so cute when she was shocked. But her heart was beating to hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy out there, here is another chapter. I hope you like and please feel free to review to let me know what you think!

* * *

**

Abey and Alex leaned back on their couch watching as Olivia paced. She had been pacing for nearly an hour now. And still she hadn't said anything, well she was mumbling to herself, but still nothing concrete.

Olivia still couldn't believe what Chase had done. 'I mean you can't say something like that to someone while they're driving.'

Alex head shot up, finally something they could understand. 'Liv?'

Olivia stopped pacing and faced them, looking slightly lost and aghast. 'You just don't, do you?'

Abey scratched the back of her neck, it sure would help if they knew what Olivia was talking about. 'Liv you have to tell us what happened first.'

Olivia turned to Abey and looked at her as if she was a little slow. 'You just don't so that!'

Abey held up her hands. 'Ok you just don't do that.' She agreed, this was Alex's area of expertise, she spoke Liv. 'Babe I'm going to start dinner, so call if you need me.'

Alex pulled Abey down for a kiss then let her go. 'Liv I need words, lots of words. Out loud not only in your head.'

Olivia looked at her and nodded. 'Chase told me about her dead partner, then told me I fluster her and drive her nuts. And then she told me she wants me to like her and to wine and dine her and take her home and make her scream my name.'

Alex's mouth dropped open a little. She knew there was chemistry between them, but she hadn't expected something like this to happen so soon. It looked like Chase knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. But she still had to take a minute to try and piece together exactly what had happened.

Olivia finally sat down and waited. Alex would talk to her soon enough.

'Ok so you were driving and Chase told you she had a partner that died. She also told you she liked you and wanted to go out with you. Is that what it boils down to?'

Olivia frowned, that was basically what this was about. Now that Alex said it it didn't sound all that bad. 'She told me about her lover when we went on our walk. The rest while I was driving back to the precinct.'

Alex nodded now things were making more sense. 'Why did you go for a walk?' Alex probed a little further, knowing not to push to hard.

'This morning when we went to talk to Alice in the ICU Chase freaked out a little. She wanted to explain why.'

'Ah.'

'She and her partner were shot. Her partner ended in the ICU on live support. Chase had to sign the papers to turn it of. After that she said she just couldn't deal with the ICU any more.' Olivia continued, she knew Alex would keep her confidence.

'Oh god. I can't even imagine how hard that must have been for her.' Alex tried to imagine it, but just that made her feel sick to her stomach, and she knew it didn't even come close to how it really must feel.

'She loved Sara so much. It showed when she talked about her.'

_Ah is that what's bugging you? _'You think you're a rebound for her, don't you?'

Olivia frowned, did she think that? 'What if I am?'

'What if you're not?' Alex countered, looking at Olivia. 'Liv I don't think Chase is the kind of person that would use someone that way.'

'How would you know. You hardly know her. I hardly know her!' Olivia yelled exasperated.

Alex smiled, Chase had gotten under Olivia's skin good and deep. 'Then Liv get to know the woman for goodness sake!'

Olivia looked outraged. 'What?'

Alex groaned, sometimes Olivia could drive her up the walls. 'I don't mean take her home and sleep with her Liv. I mean stop scowling at her and ignoring her and talk to her. Become her friend, maybe even take the girl on a date. But take things slow.'

'But we work together, if things go south they'll really screw up more than just our personal lives.' Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. So maybe she did want to try with Chase.

Alex tilted her head, Olivia had a point. But it should not stand in the way of the two. 'Then you two sit down and talk about it. Work something out. But don't give up on the idea just because it could get complicated. The best things in life are complicated. Look at me and Abey. Liv just don't give up.'

'I just don't know if I can.' Olivia sat back closing her eyes.

* * *

Chase opened her apartment door. Sometimes she could be such an idiot! 'I want you to wine and dine me? I want you to make me scream your name? Chase what in god's name were you thinking?' Chase threw her keys on living room table.

'Who's name do you want to scream?'

Chase jumped. 'Fucking hell Jen! I thought I got my key back from you.' Chase scowled and headed to the kitchen.

'Well hello to you too!' Jen sat back on the couch taking a sip of the beer she was nursing.

'Jen what are you doing here?' Chase pulled out beer for herself. Then headed back to the living room plopping down on the couch next to Jen. 'I really don't have the energy to argue with you Jen. I went on the stupid blind date that you set me up on. Oh and thanks for that, I just love being stood up. I just started a new job and have a new partner that hates me. So forgive me if I don't have the energy or the inclination to get into things with you.'

Jen actually looked a little guilty. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. And Gerry might not have been the best person to set you up with. I just think you need to get laid.'

'I don't want to get laid!' Chase took a deep swallow of beer. 'And I don't need you to get laid. When I'm ready I will go out and find me someone all by myself.'

'It's been more than two years Chase. Sara would kick your ass if she saw you living like this.' Jen was trying to work her way back to what Chase had said when she came in the door. 'I saw Alice Leever before I left the hospital, you did good.'

'She should be dead, I didn't do anything, this is all Alice.' Chase closed her eyes, why did Jen have to decide to come here tonight. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget that she had suddenly lost complete control of her mouth. And now Olivia couldn't even look at her. To say that things had become awkward between them after her little confession would be putting it mildly.

'You still did good work. Linda told me you went by twice to talk to her. The other woman with you that was your partner?' Jen was hoping her instinct was right. Because at the moment they were screaming at her that Chase liked the woman. And the suspicious look on Chase's face further confirmed her suspicions.

'Yes, that's Olivia.'

'Oh come now sis, you can do better than that! Tell me about her?' Jen leaned back waiting.

Chase sighed, Jen knew something was up. Jen always knew when something was up. 'She's a wonderful detective, kind and sure of herself.'

'Uh huh.' Jen eyed Chase, she was right, Chase liked this Olivia person. 'So tell me why you're going all dreamy eyed?'

Chase turned to Jen and huffed. 'I am not dreamy eyed!'

'Oh yes you are.' Jen laughed slightly.

Chase let out a deep breath. 'I told her about Sara, cried all over her. She just held me and let me cry. She didn't say much, but she held me and it made it better. Then I went and ruined it all.'

Jen sighed. 'If she didn't run away while you were blubbering on her, then I don't think you could have ruined anything.'

'Oh but I could, and I did.' Chase took another swallow of her beer. 'I told her she was the first woman in more that two years that got me flustered and drove me crazy. Also she was the first one I wanted to kiss. And to top it of with I told her I hoped she would at some point start liking me and want to take me out to dinner and then take me home and make me scream her name! Now tell me again how I didn't ruin things?'

Jen bit her lip. Two years of showing no interest in women and now she goes and does the grand gesture. 'What did she say?' Jen asked carefully.

'Nothing, she just stared at me, this look of complete shock on her face. Then avoided me as much as she could.' Chase groaned. 'Jen why do I do shit like that?'

'Because sweetie that's who you are. When you're in you are in in a big way. And if this Olivia person doesn't see how special you are then she doesn't deserve you, but sis give the woman a little time to process before writing her off. And stop beating yourself up.' Jen pulled Chase into a hug. 'Things will work out, you'll see.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi here's another chapter, hope you enjoy and please review?

* * *

**

Olivia looked at her front door again. She was starting to think that maybe Chase had not read the note she had given her with the coffee she had brought her as a sort of peace offering. 'You couldn't just ask her like a normal person, no you had to regress to your sixteen year old self!'

Chase looked at Olivia's doorbell, she had been for the last ten minutes. The note had said they needed to talk. But about what? That was the question she was worrying over the whole day. Finally she pushed the doorbell and waited.

Olivia jumped and had to stop herself from running to the buzzer to let Chase in. 'Deep breath, just take a deep breath.' A few seconds later there was a soft knock at the door. With a last breath she opened the door.

'Hi.' Chase looked at Olivia nervously, she really had no idea what else to say.

Olivia motioned for her to enter her apartment. 'Thanks for coming.' Now that Chase was there Olivia suddenly forgot everything she wanted to talk about.

Chase took a peak at Olivia ans was just a little bit pleased that she looked just as nervous as Chase felt. 'Well you said you wanted to talk.'

'I...' Olivia stopped herself from talking without thinking first, that had gotten her into this in the first place. 'I think we should yes. Would you like something to drink?'

Chase smiled, Olivia was trying to calm them both down. 'I'd normally ask for a beer, but I have a feeling it would be better if we were both completely sober. Some coffee if you have it, thank you.'

Olivia nodded. 'Did I get it right this morning?'

'Almost, just add a little sugar and you're there.' Chase replied sitting down on Olivia's couch. Taking the chance to look around a little.

* * *

Alex sighed relieved that her day was finally over. And now she was finally home and Abey was hopefully home too.

Abey heard the door open and smiled. Right on time, that was a luxury for them but one she was going to take full advantage of.

'Abs?'

'In the kitchen babe!' Abey pulled out some carrots from the fridge, she needed them to finish dinner.

Alex walked in and stopped in her tracks, it smelled wonderful, but then it always did when Abey decided to cook. 'You're cooking?'

Abey turned around grinning at a now barefooted Alex. It was one of the things that had surprised her when they had seriously started dating. How completely carefree Alex was when she was at home. 'Yes I am.'

Alex walked over to Abey kissed her hello then went on to steal a slice of tomato. 'Mhhh, so what are we having?'

Abey laughed and swatted Alex's hands away from the salad bowl. 'Nothing if you keep stealing!'

Alex pouted. 'But I'm hungry.'

Abey grinned then kissed the pouty lips. 'Dinner is almost ready, why don't you go get out of the rest of those clothes. Then we can eat.'

Alex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 'Want to come help me get out of these?'

'Any other day I would take you up on that offer, but I don't want to burn dinner.' Abey gave Alex another kiss then pushed her to towards the door. 'I have something to tell you over dinner.'

Alex stopped and turned back to Abey. 'What?'

'I'm telling you over dinner so go get changed so we can get to it.' Abey rolled her eyes when Alex didn't budge. 'It's good Alex so don't waste any more time. Now go change!'

'Ok ok I'm going.' Alex chuckled at Abey's exasperated voice.

* * *

Chase took a sip of her coffee and groaned. This time Olivia had it it perfect. 'Thank you, this is good.'

Olivia bit her lip stirring her coffee. 'No problem.' How did she start this. She had insisted that they should talk and now she really had no idea what to say.

Chase tapped her foot against the couch, she hated that this made her so nervous. But she had no idea why she was there. 'Why am I here?' She finally blurted.

'You surprised me yesterday.' Olivia said softly, not able to look Chase in the eye. 'And I wanted to apologize for the way I acted.'

'I shouldn't have said all that, especially not while you were driving.' Chase twirled her fingers. 'You listened. I broke down and you listened, you didn't have to but you did.'

'Please, please don't tell me that you made a mistake.' Olivia looked up and directly at Chase. Even if she was nervous about all this and still wasn't completely sure that what she wanted was a good idea, she just couldn't handle it if Chase said that.

'No, no I meant it. I just shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I should have given you time to get to know me first. But you listened and I just couldn't help myself.' Chase smiled when she saw relief flood Olivia's features.

'I don't know, maybe what you did wasn't such a bad idea. I don't like not knowing what's going on, and you made t clear said it in words. I needed that.' Olivia took a deep breath. 'But I don't think we should just jump into something either.'

Chase nodded, curious what Olivia was getting too. 'I didn't mean it like that either. I have this habit of throwing myself into things head first. I just wanted to tell you yesterday that I liked you, but once I opened my mouth I couldn't help myself. It just came out the way it did.'

Olivia chuckled still sounding a little nervous. 'So you jump into things without thinking them through and I tend to procrastinate, well when it comes to my personal life. What a pair we make.'

'I'm guessing you have plan on how we should handle this?' Chase smiled also feeling a lot better.

'Not a conclusive plan no. Just some ideas really.' Olivia fiddled with her cup of coffee. 'We have to be very sure that there is something there before start something romantic. Chase we work together and if things go wrong between us on a romantic level they could really mess us up at work too.'

Chase nodded, she really hadn't thought about that. And she knew she should have, Olivia's job was very important to her. And Chase had conveniently forgotten that. 'I didn't think of that.'

'But I have, and I think that if we wanted to try we could make it work. But my one condition is that we get to know one another first. Really get to know one another.' Olivia looked at Chase and smiled.

'So we date?' Chase asked not exactly sure that was what Olivia meant.

Olvia scratched the back of her neck and nodded slowly. 'But no kissing or anything like that for the time being.' Olivia blushed, one would think that someone with her job wouldn't be embarrassed about talking about sex. But she was, when it came to talking about it with Chase.

Chase snorted, god help her but Olivia could be so damn cute when she got flustered. 'Olivia I don't jump into bed with women I don't know. I want to get to know them first. So we date.'

Olivia nodded blushing just a little. Why was this so hard for her? And why was she hearing Alex's voice telling her it was this hard because it was important. 'Ok then we date. But we have to be careful so the guys don't find out.'

Chase nodded she could handle that. 'Olivia I like the guys, but I want to date you not them.'

Olivia smiled. 'Ok and we have to talk if we think our personal life is starting to affect our work.'

'That sounds good too.' Chase nodded again. 'And I think we will probably have more things come up as we go along. So we'll make the rules as we go along.'

'I can live with that.' Olivia sighed in relief. 'You have no idea how stressed out I was about all this. I think I talked Alex's ear of last night.'

'My sister had to more or less beat the crap out of me to tell her what was wrong with me, but once she did well I blurted it all out to her too. She calmed me down too.' Chase smiled at Olivia. 'So Detective what would you say if I asked you to dinner?'

Olivia cocked an eyebrow and grinned. 'I would warn you that I wasn't a cheap date?'

Chase grinned back and winked at Olivia. 'The thought never crossed my mind. So tomorrow night at seven I'll pick you up. Dress warmly, but comfortably.'

'Well aren't we sure of ourselves.'

'Just be ready.' Chase got up heading for the door. 'Thank you for giving this a chance Olivia. See you tomorrow.' Chase winked then left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello hello sorry for the wait, I'll try and update more often:) I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**

Chase knocked on Olivia's door. The whole day they were throwing glances at each other. It had driven Chase up the walls. Olivia Benson had a wickedly sexy smile! If this was how things were going to be between them from now on, she was going to suffer.

Olivia opened the door, she was excited. Chase had been slowly driving her crazy the whole day long. Plus she had refused to tell her where they were going. Just kept saying to dress comfortably and warm. 'Hi.'

Chase smiled and held out a bouquet of Lilies. 'Hi, these are for you.'

'They're beautiful thank you.' Olivia took the flowers. They were a complete surprise, but very sweet.

Chase shrugged looking at her feet. She wanted to really make Olivia understand how much she liked her. 'When I saw them they made me think of you. How could I not get them for you.'

Olivia chuckled, yes it was a sweet gesture. 'Come on in for a second so I can put them in some water, and you can tell me if I'm dressed appropriately.' Olivia motioned Chase in as she walked in the direction of her kitchen.

Chase nodded then took a second to look Olivia up and down. _Good lord the woman is gorgeous. And now I'm allowed to look, lucky me!_

When Olivia didn't hear Chase following her she turned around and stopped in her tracks. Chase had the most intense look on her face and her eyes were currently focused at what Olivia guessed was chest height. She started chuckling, it seemed Chase liked what she saw. 'Chase?'

'Hmmmm.'

'Do you like what you see?' Olivia asked smirking at Chase who still hadn't looked up.

'Oh boy yes.' Chase said then clamped her hand over her mouth. She could not believe she had just done that. She had ogled Olivia like some horny little boy. 'I'm sorry!'

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. 'Why? I don't mind if you look at me, it's actually a complement. Tells me you like me.'

Chase could feel her face burn, it had been a long time since she had been in the dating game. And she was pretty sure, even with Olivia's reassurance that starring was not good. 'I'm still sorry.'

Olivia shook her head in amusement, but decided to let Chase of the hook. 'So am I dressed properly?'

Chase nodded and smiled at Olivia. 'Perfect, but we should get going. We don't want to be late.'

'You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?' Olivia put he flowers in some water. 'Ok I'm ready lets go.'

Chase smiled and offered her her arm to Olivia. 'Good, we should be right on time.'

* * *

Olivia looked around when Chase parked her car close to a park. One she had driven past a couple of times. 'You're taking me to the park?' Olivia asked playfully.

Chase nodded. 'As a matter of fact, yes. We'll have to hurry or we'll be late.' Chase got out walking around the car and opened the door for Olivia who looked up at her startled.

Olivia looked up at the hand offered an took it. Chase was being the perfect gentleman. She helped Olivia out the car then went to the back of her car and pulled out a big basket and a big bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and picked the basket up in one hand. 'Can I give you a hand?'

'No, I'm fine. Come on it's this way.' Olivia followed Chase and a couple of minutes later they walked into a clearing. There were a couple of people already there sitting on blankets and wrapped up nice and warm. Chase picked a spot for them and opened the bag pulling out a picnic blanket and spread in on the ground.

Olivia looked around and then saw the screen on the other side of the clearing. 'They show movies here?'

Chase nodded as she made her self comfortable on the blanket pulling out some more blankets so they could keep warm. 'Are you going to sit, or are you going to stand through the whole film?'

Olivia plopped down down and smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry it's just I've never heard of this.'

'Not many people know. They show one movie every week, but only in the winter. I found out by accident. I like walking and stumbled across it a while ago when I was taking a walk. Since then I try to come regularly.'

Olivia nodded. Shivering a little. It was really cold.

Chase opened the blanket she had wrapped around herself. 'Come here or you'll freeze to death.'

Olivia eyed Chase then shook her head. Like this Chase and Olivia could get close without being tempted to go any further, they were wearing way to many layers of clothing. Olivia scooted closer and pulled one side of the blanket around her. 'Mhhh nice.'

Chase grinned, it felt fantastic to have Olivia so lose to her. 'Very nice.' Chase took another blanket and covered their legs, she didn't want them to get cold.

'So what movie is showing tonight?'

'Casablanca, have you ever seen it?' Chase pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

'Yes, I have. I love oldies.'

Chase grinned pleased with herself, she was about to say something else when the film started. She shrugged internally it could wait. She pulled a Thermos out of the basket and poured them both a cup of hot chocolate.

Olivia sighed when she took the first sip, this was perfect.

* * *

'Do you want something to eat. 'Chase whispered to Olivia not wanting to disturb the other people.

Olivia nodded, she had been to nervous to eat anything before Chase came to pick her up. 'I could eat something.'

Chase pulled the basket closer and started to unpack it. As she did she frowned, she might have over done it a little. There was enough food there to feed about five people.

Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing. 'Do you think we'll have enough?'

Chase blushed at the teasing tone. 'I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought a little bit of a lot.'

'For next time, just so you know I'm not a picky eater. But this was very thoughtful. Thank you.' Olivia reached out and picked up a sandwich that looked really good. 'Mhhh looks good.'

Chase took the other piece and bit in. She nodded in agreement. 'Would you like something to drink?'

Olivia nodded her mouth still full. 'Please. Wow this is really good, Let me see what else you have here.' Olivia snooped around until she found some Potato Salad and grinned. She loved Potato Salad, it didn't take long to find two forks.

Chase took out another Thermos and two more cups. 'I hope you like this, it's a family recipe.' Chase poured some of the steaming liquid into a cup and handed it to Olivia.

Olivia took a sniff and grinned. 'Glühwein?'

'I guess you like it?'

'Very much. You know I think this is one of the best dates I've ever gone on.'

Chase couldn't help but feel insanely proud of herself. 'I'm glad you approve. Now lets eat and enjoy the movie.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Olivia lent into Chase a little more loving te little shiver it sent through Chase.

* * *

Olivia lent against her closed apartment door grinning like a fool. After the movie and the wonderful picnic Chase had packed them Chase drove her home and walked her up to her apartment. Once there Chase had kissed her on the cheek and thanked her again for going with her. It was simply to sweet for words. True they hadn't talked a lot, but it didn't matter that would come with time. And they had still been able to really enjoy each others company. What surprised her the most though was that at no point had it felt awkward. The opposite was true. It felt good, really really good. 'I think I could fall for you very easily Chase Kimbel.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people here's a new chapter just for you, let me know what you think!

* * *

**

Olivia was still walking on cloud number nine. She was sure that the guys thought she had finally lost it completely. But she just didn't give a damn! And now she was going to take Alex lunch and tell her all about it. 'Alex?' Olivia knocked at Alex's office door.

Alex's eyes were still burning, how could this have happened. She though that she and Abey were solid and on their way to building a life together. Maybe Olivia could explain it to her. 'Come on in Liv.'

Olivia bounded in, but when she saw Alex, red eyes and slumped shoulders the smiled that had been almost welded to her face slid of. 'Alex what's wrong?'

Alex opened her mouth and instead of words coming out she started to cry again.

Olivia put the bag with their lunch on Alex's desk rounded it and pulled Alex into her arms. 'Hey hey it's ok, your ok.' Olivia rubbed circles on Alex's back trying to calm her down.

Alex cried for a while it felt so good to be held, it hurt so much. 'I...I think we broke up.' Alex managed to get out.

Olivia's eyes went wide. _What the hell? I thought Abey was moving here so she could be closer to Alex! '_Alex what happened?'

Alex shook her head, she really had no idea. 'She made dinner and was excited about something.' Alex sniffed a little trying to get her tears under control. She hated crying in front of people. 'She told me she found a really great job here and that she was moving back. You can't imagine how thrilled I was.'

Olivia squeezed Alex when she felt her tense up. 'Go on, I'm right here.'

'I was thrilled and started to ask her when she was moving in and if we should maybe look for a bigger place and she...she told me she didn't want to move in with me!' Alex's voice cracked and she pushed her face into Olivia's shoulder to keep from crying again.

_Abey you big idiot! I told you you should talk to her about it, not blurt it out! _Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head. 'Did she tell you why?'

Alex shook her head but didn't pull her head away from Olivia's shoulder. 'No, she...she closed down. Said that's just how it was going to be. So then we started yelling and...and I told her that if she couldn't commit to me then I didn't want to be with her at all.'

Olivia closed her eyes this was one big clusterfuck! 'Oh Alex, it will be ok.'

Alex started to shake. 'How can it be ok, she walked away, she didn't even blink she simply walked away!'

Olivia shook her head. Good lord, this had to be killing them both. She had to fix it, she didn't know how but she had too. 'Come on sweetie I'm taking you home, you're in no condition to work right now.' Alex didn't even protest, she let Olivia led her out and take her home.

* * *

Olivia walked into Alex's living room having just put Alex to bed. It had been obvious that Alex had not gotten any sleep since this had happened. 'I wish you would have called me sooner Alex, you didn't have to carry this all by yourself.' Olivia plopped down on the couch and pulled out her phone.

Chase was getting worried Olivia had gone to lunch two hours ago, she said she wouldn't be long. But this was definitely long! She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. She shook her head that's what you got while thinking about things not work related. 'Kimbel.'

'Chase, it's Olivia.'

Chase smiled happily, now that was timing for you. 'Hey you. Where are you? I was starting to get worried.'

Olivia chuckled, that was really sweet of Chase. It had been nearly impossible not to stare at Chase the whole morning. 'I took Alex home she's in really bad form at the moment.'

Chase frowned and sat back. 'I'm sorry to hear that. The flu?'

Olivia sighed, if only it was that easy. 'No, I need you to do me a huge favour Chase.'

'Name it.' Chase answered easily, without hesitation.

'I need you to find Abey for me.' Olivia hoped Chase wouldn't ask her why just yet. She would talk to Chase later.

Chase bit her lip, should she ask? 'Do you know where I should start looking?'

Olivia closed her eyes. _Thank you Chase! _'She likes to walk in Central Park when she's upset. If she's really upset she would probably end up at one of the pubs around there.' Olivia wished she could give Chase more to go on.

Chase jotted that down. 'Ok I'll see what I can do. What do I do with her when I find her?'

'Bring her here. These two have a lot to talk about, and what they're doing right now isn't helping them any.' Olivia heard Alex whimper in her sleep and got up. 'I have to go Chase.'

'Ok talk to you later.' Chase said and hung up. Well the day had gotten more interesting. She sighed and got up. She had to go find a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Olivia jerked awake. Not sure why until she heard another knock at the door. She took a look at her watch she had fallen asleep holding Alex four hours ago. She carefully untangled herself from Alex and staggered to the door. 'Coming.' Olivia had to take a step back when she opened the door. The smell coming of Abey and Chase was not very pleasant. They reeked of Whiskey.

'Nice to see you too.' Chase chuckled. 'Come on give me a hand will you. She's fall down drunk and not exactly steady on her feet.'

'You stink!'

'Oh nice that's the thanks I get for going to every bar within a mile radius of Central park.' Chase snorted as Olivia helped her drag Abey in. Who thank the lord had stopped singing a few minutes ago.

Olivia laughed. 'Sorry, but really did you two fall into a Whiskey vat or something?'

'Not me, but Abey just might have.' Chase looked around, She didn't think Alex would appreciate it if they let Abey sit anywhere at the moment. 'What are we going to do with her now?'

Olivia looked around as well. 'Lets get her into the shower.'

Chase nodded. 'She's not going to be happy when she wakes up more. The bartender told me she has been drinking for about twenty four hours straight. She seemed to be completely heart broken.'

'Well hopefully once they talk they can sort that out. Ok Abs in you go.' Olivia put her arms around Abey's waste and pulled her in the shower with her. There was no way that Abey could stand on her own. She was letting them more or less do what they wanted. Abey was beyond drunk that was very clear.

Chase pursed her lips. 'Uhm I'm going to make us some coffee call me if you need help?' Seeing Olivia all wet was not a good idea, really not a good idea. This was no the time to get turned on!

'Ok sure.' Olivia watched as Chase walked out She was a little puzzled at Chase's sudden departure.

* * *

Olivia walked into the kitchen toweling her hair. 'Abey is such a pain when she's drunk!' With a lot of effort she had managed to get Abey out of her clothes and into bed next to Alex. For now they could both sleep. Later they would talk, she would make sure of it.

'Your telling me.' Chase held out a cup of coffee to Olivia. 'She was singing when I found her, and let me tell you she really doesn't have singing voice.'

Olivia snorted. 'I know, sorry about that.'

Chase looked Olivia up and down. She looked really good in only a robe. 'Not a problem.'

Olivia smirked, Chase wasn't even trying to hide her appraising look. Now it made sense why Chase left the bathroom, if she had been in Chase's place she would probably have done the same thing. 'Like what you see?'

Chase turned red. 'Yes, yes I do.'

Olivia grinned, it was really nice to have someone looking at her like that. 'Good. I like what I see as well.'

'Before I loose my train of thought completely, want to tell me what's going on?' Chase brought them back to the present.

'For that we should probably sit down.' Olivia bit her lip. Chase would get a big look at Olivia's history. But she deserved to know what was going on. The whole story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey everyone so here is another chapter:) Hope you like. Please be kind and trow me a review or to. Pretty please!

* * *

**

Olivia sat down and waited for Chase to pick a spot. She smiled happily when Chase chose to sit right next to her. She fidgeted around, she had no idea where to start. Or what was actually relevant to the situation with Abey and Alex.

Chase kicked her shoes of and folded her legs up under her getting comfortable. She hoped this would put Olivia at ease as well. 'You know you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.'

Olivia smiled, and shook her head. 'But I do. You deserve to know why I sent you on an impossible mission to find a wayward Abey for me.'

Chase chuckled. 'Well I am really curious about that yes. But even though I am insanely curious you don't have to tell me Olivia you really don't.'

Olivia took one of Chase's hands in her own and squeezed it. 'Chase I want to talk about it. This would have come up at some point anyway, might as well be up front so you know what your getting yourself into.'

Chase frowned, it sounded like Olivia thought that whatever was going on now would be a deal breaker for them. Then a light went on. 'Does this have anything to do with why you were so down the night I kissed you in the bathroom?'

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. 'I guess a part of why.'

'You were talking to Abey and after she left you kind of looked like someone killed your puppy.'

Olivia laughed, leave it up to Chase to lighten the mood. 'Nothing like that. Abey talked to me about taking a job here. Which is of course wonderful, but she also told me that she didn't want to move in with Alex. And that, that is on me. I screwed her up. Alex and Abey have been together for two years '

'Olivia I hardly think that Abey's commitment fear is your fault Olivia.'

Olivia sighed and leant back on the couch. 'Unfortunately partly it is.' Olivia closed her eyes loosing herself in her memories. She opened them with a snap when Chase squeezed her hand. 'I had just gotten my gold shield when I met Abey, and it was just lust at first sight for the both of us really.'

Chase's mouth fell open, but she snapped it closed as soon as she noticed she was doing it. She had thought there was something there, and now she knew what exactly. 'Well ok, still Olivia, just because you were together years ago that doesn't make Abey's commitment fear your fault.'

Olivia shook her head. 'But that's just it Chase it is partly my fault. We were both young and both still very much and in denial about who we were and that we were gay.' Olivia sighed heavily. 'One night after a really bad case we got drunk and as it goes we ended up in bed together.

Chase bit her lip, this was not a uncommon story. And it usually didn't end well.

'After that it became like an addiction, we would fall into bed all the time. Always finding some good reason why.' Olivia looked at her feet. 'We just wouldn't admit that we were actually gay, and yet we were in a relationship. And not a very healthy one.'

Chase looked at Olivia's body language and she actually looked like she was in pain. Still she didn't think saying anything or trying to calm her would be welcomed just yet.

'That went on for about a six months and then we really made the biggest mistake ever. We moved in together.'

Chase had to bite her lip hard to keep in the groan that wanted to come out. This was really a recipe for disaster.

Olivia nodded she had seen the brief flicker on Chase's face. 'Yea a very bad idea. But we were in love and in lust and I guess logic flew right out the window.'

Chase bowed her head apologetically. 'I'm not judging Olivia, I understand though. My first relationship wasn't great either.'

Olivia nodded relief flooding her. 'Thank you Chase.'

'Hey nothing to thank me for.' Chase smiled softly trying to convey her support like that.

'After that things just deteriorated, we started to get angry at each other. Paranoid that people would find out. We wouldn't talk to each other for days then we would fall back in bed and things would be better for a little bit. But every time the fight would last longer and with every time it leaked into our working relationship a little more. Until Abey was more or less pulled over the DA's knee and told to pull herself together or she would loose her job and any and all respect that anyone had ever had for her.'

_Damn that is really bad, but you know of worse, much much worse. _Chase squeezed Olivia's hand tight.

Olivia swallowed hard she was not going to cry. 'We were destroying each other. When she got that ultimatum she wanted us to come out to try therapy anything just so that we could stay together. But I...I thought everything was fine and wonderful, great and that we didn't have to change a thing. I was arrogant and Abey paid the price. Not to long after that Abey left. She broke up with me and moved and it took me two weeks to figure out that this time Abey really was gone and wasn't coming back.'

'I'm sorry Olivia.' It was the only thing that Chase could think of to say. She knew there had to be so much more to it than that, but she was also sure she wasn't going to get it from Olivia.

'You shouldn't believe everything that woman tells you.' A bleary eyed Alex said from the doorway of her bedroom.

Olivia nearly fell of the couch she turned around so fast. 'Alex you're awake.'

Alex nodded. 'And not a second to soon, I think.' Alex turned to Chase and smiled. 'I'm guessing I have you to thank for bringing Abey back?'

Chase nodded. This was an interesting turn of events.

Alex nodded. 'Thank you. I'm guessing Olivia left out quite a bit of what happened between her and Abey. And I think you have the right to know them, but not from me. I'm sure once Abey feels better she will gladly tell you. And damn Olivia would you stop beating the crap out of yourself?'

Olivia's looked completely outraged at being talked about like a little child. 'Hey!'

Alex waved her off and started for the kitchen. 'I need some coffee.'

Chase got up and stopped Alex. 'Please sit down, I'll get it.' Chase smiled when Alex nodded and fell onto one of her chairs sighing tiredly. 'Thank you Chase, I think we'll keep you if you keep it up.'

Chase snorted as she went to make Alex some coffee. 'How do you take it?'

'Black one sugar.' Alex called out to Chase. 'You really should keep this one Liv, and for gods sakes tell her the whole truth not just the version where you are the bad guy and Abey smells of roses. You know that you were both to blame.'

Olivia shook her head. 'No!'

Alex arched her eye. She knew that Olivia hated it when she did that. 'Olivia it takes two to make a relationship work and it takes two to screw it up!'

'Don't you get it Alex! This fight you two had, this was my fault. Abey running of to DC was my fault...'

'Fucking hell Liv. This fight between me and Abey is a fight between me and her. It has nothing to do with you! Are you really that egotistical?' Alex yelled her temper getting the best of her. She was tired, and it didn't take much to snap. 'And just so you know not everything that ever goes wrong with everyone you know is your fault!'

Chase walked in with the coffee. 'Here Alex.' It was hard to keep a straight face, but things were screwed up enough without her commenting on it.

As fast as her temper had flared it burned out just as soon. 'Thank you Chase.'

Chase looked at the two and shook her head. 'I think maybe we should get some food.'

Olivia smiled sadly at Chase. She was thankful, she really didn't want to start a fight with Alex, this was not the time or place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again everyone. I am so extremely sorry for he very long wait. I hope you are still hanging in there! Well here is another chapter and I hope you like it. Please review it is a great motivator. **

**G your cookies are ready to eat, thanks baby.  
**

* * *

Chase paid the delivery guy. To say things were tense would probably be an understatement. Olivia was scowling and brooding, and was it wrong that even that looked cute to Chase? And Alex, well Alex was nervous and worried and pissed all rolled up in a healthy dose of resentment. 'Foods here.' Chase was hoping that a little food would help loosen the atmosphere.

Alex smiled weakly. 'Sorry for the less than entertaining conversation. And thank you for the food, it smells good.'

'You don't have to apologize, I understand.' Chase handed Alex some food. 'I hope it tastes as good as it smells.'

'I'm sure it will.' Alex took the food and started eating, she was surprisingly hungry even if it felt as if her whole world was upside down.

Chase sat down next to Olivia and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if her offering any kind of support to Olivia would be accepted. 'Hey you want some?' She asked softly giving Olivia's thigh a light squeeze.

Olivia snapped out of her own thoughts. 'Huh?' She had been completely preoccupied with the past, and not the good days.

Chase bit back her laughter, the fact that everything Olivia did looked cute to her did not mean her laughing about it would be taken the right way at the moment. 'Would you like some?' She motioned to the food she had put on the table in front of them.

Olivia frowned, she didn't remember them ordering it. 'I guess so.' She wasn't really that hungry.

'Oh well if you are sure?' Chase tried to tease, but she could see that that was not going to work. 'What would you like? I got some lasagne and some carbonara?'

Olivia lifted an eyebrow, those were two of her favourites. 'Either, I love both.'

Chase felt herself puff up with pride, at least she got the food right. 'Then how about we just share them? Well that is if you don't mind my cooties.'

Olivia couldn't help it she burst out laughing. 'Cooties Chase, really?'

Chase put on her best pout. 'What else should I call them than cooties?'

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. 'You know what Chase?'

'What?'

'I'll share your cooties any day of the week.' Olivia said teasingly giving Chase a wink.

Chase grinned, she had managed her objective. Olivia was smiling and laughing. 'Then what do you want first?'

Olivia looked over the two choices then grabbed the lasagne. 'Thank you Chase.'

Chase could hear the undertone and knew she wasn't only being thanked for the food. She took a deep breath to bolster her courage, then lent over and pecked Olivia on the cheek. 'Anything ma'lady.'

Olivia went red then just shook her head and chuckled. 'You are going to drive me nuts.'

* * *

The first thing Abey noticed when she woke up was that she was definitely not in a bar any more. That's when the panic kicked in, where the hell was she and what the hell had she done? It subsided a second later when she opened her eyes ad saw she was home. Then the pounding headache made her wish she was still out. 'Oh fuck me sideways.' She grumbled and tried to take stock of just how much she was going to hurt. After a few seconds she started to whimper. This was going to be a very rude and painful awakening. 'God I am such an idiot!'

* * *

Olivia sat back and sighed happily. 'God where did you find this place?'

Chase chuckled, so the way to Olivia's heart was through her stomach. 'This is actually embarrassing, but my mother recommended it. Actually she pinned the menu and the number to my fridge and told me to call them at least once a week so that she knew that I ate properly at least once a week.' Chase waited for the other two to stop laughing. 'For some reason she thinks if she doesn't check up on me I'll go hungry.' That got the other two to laugh again.

Alex wiped her eyes. 'Well my mother was the same, she went one step further though.' She would worry later right now what she needed was this. Laughter.

Chase's eyebrows shot up. 'Oh do tell?'

Alex blushed a little. 'She ordered and sent the food to me.'

Chase sat back laughing. 'Ok your mother wins!'

Olivia frowned, she had no stories like that to tell. He mother wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy sort. 'Can't either of you two cook? And Alex don't answer that one I know you can't!' Olivia thought this was safe, she didn't want to ruin the mood again.

Alex crossed her arms and scowled at Olivia. 'Once! It happened once!'

'Yes the one time you tried to cook.' Olivia teased grinning like a kid on Christmas.

Chase chuckled, she had an idea she was going to like the rest of that story. 'Now I really want to hear that one.'

Alex turned a bright red. 'Please Liv, just this once?'

Olivia grinned and shook her head. 'Sorry Alex.' She turned to Chase. 'Alex burned down her kitchen when she tried to make us some soup from a can.'

Chase burst out laughing. 'Oh wow! That is something.'

'Oh yes, that's what the Fireman said when they asked us what happened.' Olivia said gleefully as Alex turned even redder.

'You are so dead Olivia Benson, I am going to get you for that!'

'Promises, promises.' Olivia stuck her tongue out, damn sometimes it felt so good to act like a kid again. 'But back to the question at hand. Chase do you cook?'

Chase had to pull herself together. This was Olivia from yet another side, and she loved this carefree one. 'Actually yes I do. My mother made sure we all could.'

Olivia arched an eyebrow. 'How many of you are there?'

Chase pursed her lips. 'A few.'

'A few as in a three? Or a few as in a dozen?' Alex asked her interest peaked. Letting Olivia think that she had forgotten her. She would get her revenge later. When Liv least expected it.

'Ah well not quite a dozen.' Chase answered still cryptically.

Olivia shoved her lightly. 'Come on how many?'

'Oh fine go and spoil my fun. Five.' Chase said grinning from ear to ear. Her family was a subject she was very fond of.

'Wow.' Alex mumbled.

'That is what everyone says the first time they find out.' Chase shrugged easily.

'So how many brothers and how many sisters?' Olivia asked now really interested. She wanted to know everything about Chase. And it was obvious that Chase loved her family. So she really wanted to know about them.

'One sister and three brothers. And yes I am the youngest of the bunch.'

'That explains a lot.' Olivia commented dryly earning herself a shove making her laugh. 'Ok ok it explains nothing!' She said when Chase pounced on her.

'Oh now you are in for it!' Alex giggled, Chase was absolutely perfect for Liv. She would give her something Liv had always longed for. A big and obviously loving family.

Olivia tried to wiggle away as Chase tickled her. 'Please stop!' She squirmed some more but Chase was not giving an inch. 'I'm sorry!'

Chase stopped momentarily and looked down at Olivia with as serious a face as she could muster. 'Are you really really sorry?'

Olivia bit her lip, she didn't want to burst out laughing and have Chase start again. 'Yes very.'

'Ok then.' With a last almost stern look Chase slid of off Olivia.

'Awww damn I was hoping for dinner and a show.' Alex said still giggling.

'Do you people have to be so load?'

Everyone jumped then turned to Alex's bedroom door. 'Well it's alive.' Olivia said as her earlier mood slammed back down.

Abey swallowed hard, yes she knew she was not Olivia's favourite person at the moment. Hell she wasn't her own favourite at the moment. 'Alex do you have some Aspirin?'

Alex nodded stiffly and got up. 'Sit down before you fall down.' She said softly as she passed Abey to go to her medicine cabinet. Leaving Olivia and Chase alone with Abey.

'You better sort this out or so help me Abs...' Olivia said as she got up. She couldn't stand to be there. She was just to upset.

Abey nodded weakly. 'I will try.' Abey took a tentative step towards to Olivia then stopped herself. Now was not the time. 'I am sorry Liv.'

Olivia nodded stiffly as she grabbed her jacket and Chase's 'Talk to her not at her.' She turned to Chase who had also gotten to her feet. 'Join me for a walk?' She asked softly, she really didn't want to be alone at that moment.

Chase smiled and nodded. She took the jacket and lingered a second before stepping out of the apartment. 'You are lucky to have someone like Alex, don't fuck it up because of your fears.' Before Abey could reply Chase was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to the couple of reviews I did get! You guys are great, and I appreciate every singe one. It does help in the motivation department. And yes there will be some kissing in the not so far of future, just stick with me. For no I am still building their relationship a bit. Well here is another chapter, I do hope you like it. And please please review!**

**G you are of course my biggest motivator. Get well soon.  
**

* * *

Olivia walked slowly to let Chase catch up with her, she had all but run out of the apartment. She wasn't exactly sure why she had asked Chase to come with her except it just felt like the right thing to do. 'Do you have plans tonight?'

Chase who had finally managed to catch up to Olivia outside the apartment house chuckled internally. Wow Olivia could move when she wanted to, and she very obviously wanted out of that apartment. 'I would say that now I do.'

'You don't...'

Chase turned Olivia so they were looking each other in the eyes. 'Olivia I want to spend time with you, so don't even finish that sentence!' Chase waited until Olivia nodded then grinned at her. 'So detective you want to go for that walk, or do want to do something else?'

Olivia felt her heart do another of those flip flops, something that was happening more often the more time she spent with Chase. 'Maybe a walk so I can get my thoughts settled?'

'Well then lets do that.' Chase said grabbing Olivia by the elbow and almost dragging her to the nearest park.

* * *

Olivia glanced at Chase. They had been walking around for the better part of an hour they weren't talking all that much and it felt so comfortable. She was sure that it wasn't supposed to, it was to soon, but it did. Chase was close but not close enough to be seen as anything but a friend. But that was the problem wasn't it? Chase was anything but a friend. And it was happening so fast it really worried Olivia. They had such very different back grounds. How could that ever work. But it already was, wasn't it? 'I am not like you, you know?'

Chase who had been enjoying just walking with Olivia by her side raised and an eyebrow curiously. _Where is this going? _'Why do you say that?'

Olivia sighed and slowed down a little. Where was she going with this? 'I never had a loving family. I don't have any funny stories or an over protective mother. I never knew my father and I have no siblings! We are not the same! My background is fucked up to put it mildly.' Olivia said the last part in almost a whisper. She wasn't sure why she had just said that. But there it was.

'So you think because we don't share the same background that it will make me run away or not want you?' Chase asked with a hint of steel in her voice. 'That's utter bullshit!' Anger was leaking in to her voice and she knew it. Chase immediately tried to calm down, Olivia must ave had a reason to bring this up.

'I...I...' Olivia snapped her mouth closed. What did she mean with that statement. Did she want Chase to push her away? _You know the answer to that. _'I just wanted you to know.'

'Ok, but why?' Chase said having calmed the first inklings of her temper.

Olivia saw an empty bench in a more secluded spot in the park and led them there. 'I don't really know, I think I was over analysing.'

Chase pursed her lips, she was pretty sure there was more to it, but pushing Olivia wasn't going to get her to open up. She had to give Olivia time and then she would come to her. Of that Chase was sure. 'Does this have anything to do with what we were talking about back at Alex's place?'

Olivia shrugged, but she couldn't meet Chase's eyes. It had everything to do with that. It had everything to do with what Olivia had always wanted and yearned for and what Chase already had. A loving family.

Chase scooted closer on the bench then gently tipped Olivia's face so she could see her eyes. 'Yes, I love my family dearly. And I have about a million stories about them. And yes I love to talk about them. But Olivia, that doesn't mean that just because you can't share or don't have any stories to add that I will hold it against you or think any less of you. I want you just the way you are, fucked up background and all.' Chase said softly hoping that Olivia was truly listening. 'Besides my family is so crazy I have enough stories for the both of us.'

Olivia couldn't help the snort that escaped her. Leave it up to Chase to make her laugh even about one of her bigger issues. 'Will you tell me more about them? Your family?' Olivia wanted to know, even if it was just a little bittersweet for her.

Chase sat back and scratched the back of her neck. 'Hell Benson, I will tell you everything if that is what you want. But where to start!'

Olivia chuckled this time, the look on Chase's face was something that spoke of fun and love. 'How about the beginning?'

Chase opened her mouth to talk when they both jumped as her phone rang. Chase checked it and grinned exasperated. 'Well speak of the devil. Sorry I have to take this or she will have my hide.'

Olivia frowned, but shrugged not sure exactly who Chase was talking about. 'Sure go ahead.'

'Hi mom.' Chase said meekly. She was feeling guilty for not having called her mother sooner. Se should have, but things came up. Well Olivia came up.

'So she is still alive then?' Susan Kimbel said dryly.

'Ahhhh mom sorry about that. I had a bit of a very intense start.' Chase wasn't lying, just not telling her mother exactly what was going on. 'I was going to call.' Chase swatted at Olivia when Olivia started to chuckle. Pressing her fingers to her lips to shush Olivia.

Susan snorted. 'Why don't I believe you? And if it wasn't for your sister for all I knew you could have been lying somewhere in a ditch hurt and bleeding and I would know nothing about it!'

'A ditch mom? Really?' Chase answered sometimes her mother over reacted just a little.

'Yes a ditch!'

Olivia couldn't help it, from what she could hear Chase's mother was reading Chase the riot act. And Chase looked like a five year old being chastised.

Susan's eyebrows arched. Chase was with someone? Who and how long had that been going on?

Chase tried to shush Olivia again. She really didn't think Olivia was ready for her mother just yet. Hell she rarely was. 'Mom, look no ditch just a case that took it out of me. I had to go back to the ICU. You know what that does to me.' Chase hoped that would appease her mother. 'But we got the bad guy!'

Susan pursed her lips, she knew her daughter and she was trying very hard to distract her. 'I do baby that I do. But that does not explain why you didn't call me tonight as you seem to be free and entertaining!'

Chase winced at her mothers tone of voice. _Great now you are in for it. She knows you're with __someone. _'Mom I'm with my new partner.'

'Really? He or she?'

'She.'

Susan's ears didn't miss her daughters voice going soft. 'Is she any good?'

Chase cleared her throat pointedly looking at her shoes and not at Olivia. 'She is the very best mom.' She knew that with that sentence her mother would have all the information she wanted, and Olivia would get another look at just how much she meant to Chase.

Susan nodded, it was about time her baby found someone again. 'Hand her the phone.'

Chase shot up from the bench and started pacing. 'Mom no way! I barely know her.'

'Chase Kimbel don't make me bring out the big guns! I just want to introduce myself, now hand this detective the phone!' Susan barked, he military background shining through strong.

Chase straightened without her know so it was an automatic response to her mothers tone of voice. You could take the girl out of the military, but you couldn't take the military out of the girl. Chase turned to Olivia who was shaking from keeping her laughter at bay. Then held out the phone, looking at Olivia apologetically. 'My mother, she wants to introduce herself.'

Olivia's laughter died in an instant. 'What?' She whispered panicked.

Chase covered the phone. 'Look I could try to get her to back down, but from experience she won't. She's used to getting her way. I promise the sooner you talk to her the sooner she will be satisfied and leave you alone.' _Now that is just plain lying Chase!_

Olivia took the phone gingerly. 'This is Detective Benson, how do you do Mrs. Kimbel?' Olivia easily slipped into her court room self. She figured that would be safe. And what was this? Was she meeting her partners mother or her sort of girlfriends mother?

Susan chuckled. 'Such manners! But please call me Susan if you call me Mrs. Kimbel I look around for my mother in law.'

Olivia frowned, this wasn't going the way she thought it would. 'Ok Susan.'

'Great and what should I call you? Do you prefer? Detective? Benson?' Susan asked without giving Olivia any time to digest.

'Uhm ah well I guess Olivia would be fine ma...Susan.' Olvia stumbled a little over Susan's name. She was cornered and she knew it. Boy Susan Kimbel was good.

'Olivia? Such a beautiful name.' Susan said delighted that she now had a full name. Now there was just the little matter of meeting Olivia in person.

Olivia blushed, so Chase got her straightforward streak from her mother. 'Uhm ahhhh thank you.'

'Have you eaten yet Olivia? Because if you are anything like my daughter then there is a great possibility that you haven't. So why don't you and Chase just head over here and I will feed the two of you.' Susan steam rolled onwards. 'That sound good?'

'Uhm.' Olivia was completely lost.

'Oh wonderful I'll see you in about an hour.' Susan knew that she was being very back handed, but that was sometimes what was needed. 'It was lovely to talk to you Olivia and see you soon.' Susan hung up ad then chuckled happily. _I can't wait to see who you are detective Olivia Benson._

Olivia stared at the phone then at Chase. She was not sure that that had actually happened. 'I think we were just ordered to go to your mothers for dinner.'

Chase sighed and took the phone. 'Damn, I'm sorry about that.'

Olivia looked at Chase with a sinking feeling. Chase's face spoke volumes. It seemed she was going to meet Chase's mother a little earlier than she thought she would or wanted to. 'I'm guessing there isn't way to get out of it?'

'Uhm well...no.' Case knew her mother. The only choice for them was to go. Her mother would not settle for anything less. 'I'm sorry.'

'Just talk to her and she will leave you alone, huh?' Olivia said after a while and watched as Chase turned the most delightful shade of red.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. Thank you all for the great reviews! It feeds the monster. Ok so all you lovely people here is another chapter for you! Please let me know what you think. **

**G thank you for understanding. Hope you are getting some much needed rest;)  
**

* * *

Olivia looked at the medium sized house they were pulling up too. It looked nice with a well kept garden and if she had to guess very recently painted. She was curious if this was the house that Chase had grown up in. Somehow she could see it, Chase running around the garden as a toddler discovering new things every day, and then as a teenager and then a young adult. But since they got into the car to drive there Chase hadn't said much, she was too busy fidgeting nervously. And Olivia being Olivia didn't want to add to the nervousness. 'Is it going to be that bad?'

Chase looked at Olivia startled, she had been sure that she was hiding her nervousness from Olivia but she should have known better, Olivia was very good at reading people. For Chase to hide something from Olivia she would have to try a lot harder. 'Uhm, ok no it's just my mother can be a hand full even to us and we grew up with her. And she might have figured out that you and me are kinda something more than friends.'

'What?' _How I was there when they were talking? Chase didn't say aynthing._

'My mother knows us so well that she knows, she always knows when we are seeing someone! I mean my mother knew before I did that I liked Sara. I am not sure she knows, but I am pretty sure she does. And...'

Olivia's mind was running a mile a minute, but she had to get Chase to calm down so she gently placed her finger on Chase's lips completely thrilled at the sensation that act sent shooting through her body. 'Chase shhhh give me a second to process, key?'

Chase dumbly nodded her head. God it felt so good having Olivia that close to her. Her body was all but humming! And she had to physically stop herself from moaning. _I am in so much trouble!_

Olivia closed her eyes. They were supposed to be taking it slow, and now for their second date they were having dinner with Chase's mother? But then again, this was taking it slow, they wouldn't exactly be in any danger of letting things go to far if they were with Chase's mother. And this was a very good way to get to know Chase better. Olivia looked Chase in the eyes and smiled softly. 'You know after this I am going to owe you two dates, but really I have no idea how I am going to top this.'

Chase stared then snorted. 'Oh so this is our second date detective?' Chase said relief very evident in her body language. 'Meeting the parents?'

'Mhhh well I was thinking you can't take in any slower than having dinner with the parents.' Olivia said innocently. She knew that you could just as easily see meeting Chase's mother as really speeding up the thing between her and Chase.

Chase threw her head back and laughed. Olivia was right there, there would be no hanky panky in her mothers home. 'So you think we need a chaperone? Then my mother is the perfect one.'

Olivia shrugged. 'That I want to verify for myself. Come on then detective I think she's watching us.' Olivia grinned when Chase turned around fast and just saw the the curtain in one of the front windows close. Olivia chuckled when she heard Chase softly grown. Maybe this would be fun after all.

* * *

When the two finally rang the doorbell Susan had to take a deep breathe so she wouldn't throw the door open to fast, Although she was pretty sure the pretty Olivia Benson had caught her watching them and pointed it out to Chase. It didn't surprise her how beautiful Olivia was, her daughter always did have good taste in women. 'You two have perfect timing, dinner is nearly ready.'

Chase shook her head. She had this sneaky feeling this was going to be a long dinner. 'Olivia Benson meet my mom Susan Kimbel. Mom this is Olivia Benson my new partner.' Chase made the formal introduction.

Olivia smiled winningly at Susan and held out her hand. 'It's nice to put a name to the voice Susan.'

Susan grinned Olivia had a very powerful presence, and that smile, yes that smile would melt the coldest of hearts. 'I could say the same.' Susan took Olivia's hand and was happy that the hand shake was firm. Always a good sign. 'Well then come on in the both of you.'

Chase took Olivia's jacket once they were inside and hung it in the closet along with her own. 'Mom I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble. We actually did manage to feed ourselves today.'

Susan arched an eyebrow. 'Watch that tongue baby girl.' Susan said a little more sternly. 'I am glad you managed it though with you I never can be to sure.'

Olivia pursed her lips, Susan really was going to be a hand full. 'Chase did a wonderful job of feeding us. And apparently I have you to thank for it.'

Susan chuckled. 'Italian?'

'Exactly.' Olivia agreed.

'Well I hope you two won't mind a little more. I have some anti pasto. I thought you two wouldn't want anything to heavy.' Susan said as she led them to the kitchen. 'I wasn't sure if you were still working.'

Olivia looked around the kitchen amazed. It was any chef's dream. Made to cook in and apparently made to live in. It was obvious that Susan spent a lot of time there. 'No we aren't working. This kitchen is fantastic.'

Susan grinned proudly, she loved her kitchen and was always very happy to meet someone that understood that. 'My mother used to say that the kitchen was the heart of every home, and I have always tried to keep true to that.'

'I would say you managed that really well. This is really amazing.' Olivia sat down at the big kitchen table. Surprised at how comfortable the chair was.

'Well this is mom's dream kitchen though. We didn't always have them like this. Actually we never had them quite like this.' Chase commented as she grabbed three glasses. 'White or red mom?'

'Red.'

'From that statement I am guessing this wasn't Chase's childhood home then?' Olivia asked, wanting to get as much information on Chase as she could.

Susan shook her head no. 'Both myself and my husband were in the Military, so we moved around a lot. This has been home for about ten years though.'

'You were a military brat Kimbel?' Olivia blurted a little surprised, that she would not have guessed. Chase just didn't seem the type. _Mhhhh stereotype much Olivia?_

Susan laughed. 'Well Chase did rebel against that fact by going of to medical school age fifteen!'

Chase blushed as she handed the other women their wine. 'Mom!'

Olivia laughed, seeing Chase all flustered was turning out to be a lot of fun. 'Well I already knew you were an overachiever!' Olivia winked at Chase making Chase blush lightly. 'Susan what branch of the military where you in?'

'I was an army nurse and Chase's father was a marine.' Susan got up. 'Chase help me with the food?'

Chase got up and got everything her mother needed. 'Mom retired three years ago.'

'I considered the military for a while when I was younger.' Olivia said thoughtfully. It seemed Protecting and serving was in Chase's blood just in a different way than it was in hers.

'If I may ask why did you decide against it?' Susan said as she put a plate in front of Olivia.

Olivia's face immediately slammed shut. And that fact didn't go unnoticed by either Susan or Chase. 'I guess the call to blue was just stronger.'

That wasn't the reason but Susan knew it was to early to push the matter. Obviously Olivia had something in er past that she would like to leave there. It was a shame that the past seldom stayed the past. 'Is it the same call you feel towards my daughter?' Susan said with twinkling eyes. They definitely needed to lighten the mood. Plus this way she would be able to get all the information she needed.

Olivia's eyes nearly bugged out. Well hell Chase had tried to warn her. Susan was a hand full. 'Uhm...'

'Mother!'

'Don't mother me. I am your mother and I have the right to know these things.' Susan said defensively. She never understood why her children were so mortified by these questions. It's not like she was asking about their sex life, now was it?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellooooooo everyone. So here for your reading pleasure, at least I hope it will be a pleasure, is another chapter. And to everyone that reviewed thank you so very much! I love every single one and they get me revved and the juices flowing to write more. So please keep them coming:)**

**G I hope this will get you sit still, at least for a little bit! My pocket rocket;)  
**

* * *

Olivia glanced at Chase and Susan as they faced of. Chase had finally managed to get her mother to drop her line of questioning. Now they were sitting at the table quietly eating. And Chase and Susan were engaged in some sort of high noon stare down. As amusing as it was to watch it was starting to get a little awkward for her. 'This is very good Susan, thank you.'

Susan finally broke eye contact with Chase to turn back to Olivia. 'Thank you. Do you cook Olivia?'

'I do, but unfortunately I don't get as much time to do it as I would like.' Olivia took another bite and had to stop herself from moaning.

Susan grinned from ear to ear. Now that was a woman after her own heart, Olivia reminded her in some way of her Kevin. He used to love her cooking in just the same way. 'I know how that can be. I didn't get much time to play in the kitchen when I was still active in the military. But since getting my last posting here I have been getting more and more into it again.'

'Well you are a very good cook.' Olivia looked at Chase who had become very quiet. She bit her lip, should she try and get Chase involved in the conversation?

'Why thank you Olivia. At least someone seems to appreciate my cooking. My own kids only ever grumble.' Susan said teasingly and laughed when Chase groaned. Well that was better.

'Oh come on mom you know we love your cooking, why else do you think we come by so often?'

'Mhhh well I did think it was for my riveting conversational skills.' Susan said dryly.

Olivia snorted, and then blushed bright red. 'Oh god!' She muttered when both Kimbel women turned to her. Sometimes she really should just shut her mouth, because it inevitably got her into trouble!

'So tell me Olivia, what do you think?' Susan said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. Olivia looked like the proverbial deer caught in headlight.

Olivia looked between the two. Chase was turning red from trying not to laugh. Susan, well Susan was harder to read. 'I...well if it was me it would definitely be for your sparkling conversational skills. The great food would just be a bonus, a very great bonus.'

Susan threw back her head and laughed. 'Very smart answer that one. You sure know how to get out of a sticky situation.' Susan looked at Olivia and winked. 'You can come by for my sparkling conversation any time detective!'

'Oh thank you partner go and make me look bad, why don't you?' Chase said her voice filled with laughter.

Olivia sighed relieved, apparently she had handled that just right. 'I just know how to charm the ladies partner. Watch and learn!'

Chase's jaw hit the table top. Was Olivia seriously going there? 'Oh you think so, do you?' Well if she was, then Chase could play that game too.

Susan sat back happy. Well she had thought this was going to take more work than this after Chase's little freak out before. But apparently she just had t sit back and relax.

Olivia looked Chase in the eyes. 'What do you think? I am sitting here, being fed fantastic food and am in the company of two great women. I would say that is doing pretty good for myself!'

Chase swallowed hard looking at Olivia she could swear that Olivia's eyes were smouldering. And really that sounded like something you would read in one of those romance books. But there Olivia was with those smouldering eyes none the less. 'I would say we were the lucky ones.' Chase wanted to say she was the lucky one, but her mother was sitting right there.

Susan's eyebrow's arched. Wowee, that was some serious chemistry between Olivia and her daughter. And it was time to dial it back again. 'Hey hey remember parent present! Or do you want me to take the garden hose to you to cool you two off?'

Both Olivia and Chase turned red again. Olivia cleared her throat, to give herself some more time to get her bearings again. _What the hell was that Benson? Have you lost your mind completely? _'Uhm like I said I am the lucky one.'

Chase closed her eyes, damn this thing between her and Olivia was getting more and more intense. 'Mom you have any desert?' _Food yes talk about food! That's a nice, safe topic!_

Susan chuckled. 'What kind of question is that!' Susan got up. 'How does coffee and some cheesecake sound?'

Olivia groaned out load. 'I think I love you Susan!'

Susan started to really laugh at that. 'Sorry my dear you are talking to the wrong Kimbel woman!'

Olivia wanted to bang her head on the table. _Olivia I think you have been alone way to long! And in future keep your thoughts in your head! _'I said that out loud, didn't I?'

Chase nodded, trying not to laugh. ''Fraid so detective!'

Olivia groaned. 'I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into me!'

Susan waved Olivia's apology off. 'It's refreshing, and really don't censure on my account. Watching you two reminds me of when I first met Kevin, Chase's father. Boy I was a fool for that man. And I had more than one slip on my first visit to his parents. I don't think I have ever blushed that hard or much since then!'

'You never told us that mom.' Chase said thankful for her mother's interference. She really wanted Olivia to feel comfortable with her family.

'Well I never had cause to tell you I guess.' Susan dropped a kiss on top of Chase's head, placing coffee and cheesecake before her. 'When we first met your dad had me so of kilter sometimes I didn't know which way was up! And according to him it was about the same for him as well.' Susan sat down and started chuckling. 'Oh god he accidentally dropped mashed potato in my mom's lap when he tried to help clearing the table!'

Chase and Olivia both started chuckling. 'Gran never told us that either!' Chase complained, she loved to listen to stories about her parents when they were younger.

'Oh that's because I threatened her.' Susan shrugged at Chase's dropped jaw.

Olivia grinned. She really liked Susan, she just hoped that she would get the chance to get to know her even better. 'I like your stile.'

Susan mock bowed. 'Why thank you Olivia.'

'What exactly did you threaten her with?' Chase asked now extremely curious. Her gran seemed infallible, what could her mom possibly have on her.

'Now that baby girl is between me and your grandmother.' Susan said sipping her coffee calmly.

'Did dad know?'

'No, he never did ask. He knew that I wouldn't answer him.' Susan snorted at Chase's outraged look. 'Chase the myth that married couples tell each other everything got started by people that weren't ever married.'

'But...' Chase didn't even know what to say.

'But nothing take it from me, your dad had his share of things he kept from me.' Susan took Chase's hand. 'The trick is to know that and to trust that your partner will talk to you when they need to or you need to know.'

Chase jumped a little when her phone rang. When she saw the number she got up. 'I'll be right back.'

Susan watched Chase go then turned back to Olivia. 'You know I think I can finally stop worrying about her?'

Olivia was completely perplexed by the statement. Chase was the last woman that she would ever say needed worrying about. 'Excuse me?'

'The last few years Chase has been like a shell. She wasn't living, she was going through the motions. What I saw tonight convinced me that not only is she starting to live again, but that she has found someone good and honest in you.'

Before Olivia could say another word Chase returned. She gave Susan a look that said that she had something to say to her. Susan merely nodded, they both knew the conversation would have to wait for another time. 'Bad news?'

'No, but they need an extra hand in the ER. Multiple car pile-up and they're short hands.' Chase looked at Olivia apologetically.

Olivia nodded and got up, she understood. She had run out on people on so many occasion she couldn't even count. 'Then we better get you there.' Olivia and Chase gave a quick goodbye and a promise to come to see Susan soon. Few minutes later they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Alex looked at Abey. She had given her an hour for the pain medicine to kick in. But now, now she wanted answers and she wanted them now! 'You better start talking Abigail Carmichael! Because I want a reason, a fucking valid one for your behaviour! Because the woman I fell in love with would never behave like that. The woman I fell in love with talks to me, trusts in me!'

Abey winced, her head was still pounding, but she didn't interrupt. She knew she had it coming. 'You're right. I was not acting like that woman. I was acting like a bitch and I am so sorry. Alex I really am so very sorry!'

'I don't want your apologies, I want you to talk to me Abey! Don't you get that? Damn Abey I love you, but sometimes I want to kick your Texan ass all the way to Texas and back!'

'I don't know how to talk about this!' Abey looked at Alex completely stricken.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. I love hearing from you. All of you. I am sad to say that for the foreseeable future my updates will stay sporadic. I am starting in the military and have no idea when I will have time to write. I am not abandoning any of my stories. But you will have to be patient. Oh and send lots of reviews, that helps too;) But that is enough from me. Here is another chapter hope you enjoy. Let me know?**

**And to G thank you for being as understanding as you are! Keeping on track and kicking my ass when needed;)  
**

* * *

After a short argument Olivia drove Chase to the Hospital. They were talking easily. Somehow something had changed, and neither woman could put their finger on exactly what it was. But they were more at ease. When they got to the hospital Olivia took Chase's hand. 'Call me when you're done? I'll swing by then and pick you up.'

'No, god no. I couldn't ask that of you Olivia. It might be at some ungodly hour. You need your sleep.' Chase said sternly, but that look, that look that only Olivia could pull of had her melting into a puddle.

'I won't be able to get any real sleep until I know you are ok. So just stop being hard headed and call already!' Olivia smiled when she saw that Chase was giving in.

'God this is just unfair! When you look at me like that I can't think straight woman!' Chase complained half-heartedly. 'Fine, fine I'll call.'

Olivia gently pulled Chase closer. 'Thank you.' She said softly before leaning in the remaining distance and kissed Chase softly on the lips. She wasn't prepared for the electricity that shot through her, partly because of the kiss and partly because of the low moan coming from Chase.

Chase looked at Olivia dazed when Olivia finally pulled back. 'Wow!'

Olivia chuckled, but still was very pleased with herself. 'We'll talk about that later?' When Chase managed a nod Olivia squeezed her hand. 'Now go! They need you.'

Chase closed her eyes to just enjoy the lips that weren't there anymore, but that she could still feel for one more moment. Then opened the door. 'See you soon, and please try to get some sleep.'

Olivia nodded then watched Chase bound into the Hospital. God the woman had enough energy for five people and she was so beautiful. 'You have me in such hot water Chase Kimbel, you have no idea!'

* * *

Susan paced back and forth. She really wished that Olivia and Chase could have stayed a little longer. She had enjoyed watching her little Chase coming back to live again. It was such a long time coming. And wasn't Olivia a big treat. _Olivia Benson, you have no idea how much I owe you. _'None what so ever.' Susan jumped when her phone rang. She looked puzzled at the number sure she didn't know it. 'Kimbel.'

Olivia nearly snorted. 'Oh wow you sound just like Chase when you answer the phone.'

Susan frowned then laughed. 'Well hello again Olivia.' Susan chuckled, sometimes fate worked in mysterious ways. 'Do I even want to know how you got my number?'

Olivia laughed. 'Well I could say I used my detective skills, but that would be lying. Actually Chase gave me your number.'

Susan's eyes widened, now that did not sound like Chase, not in the least. 'Really? She gave it to you?'

Olivia laughed even louder. 'Well I might have suggested it was a good idea. Us being partners and all.'

Susan shook her head. 'Ah yes that sounds more like Chase.' _Same old Chase._

Olivia frowned. 'Well it was more I asked her and she gave it.'

Susan sighed. 'Impressive.' Susan chuckled, oh that was another sign that Chase was head over heels. _I wonder if they know yet? Probably not._

Olivia grinned. 'I got the feeling she was just as surprised that she gave me the number as you just were.'

Susan sat down to settle in, it sounded as if Olivia wanted to talk for a bit. 'Now that I believe.'

'I hope you don't mind me calling.' Olivia suddenly added sounding uncertain of herself. What right did she have to call Chase's mother.

Susan arched an eyebrow. 'Of course it is not! I am really happy you would feel comfortable enough to call me. So don't you dare second guess yourself.'

Olivia truly was impressed at how well Susan seemed to be able to read her. It wasn't something that a lot of people were able to do. 'Well then I better not.'

'That sounds better.' Susan smiled.

'I just wanted to thank you for dinner. We had to leave so abruptly that I am not sure I actually did.'

'Oh you were the perfect guest.' Susan grinned. 'There is no greater complement than seeing someone so utterly enjoy my food as you did.'

Olivia blushed hard, she hadn't thought she had been that obvious. 'Well it's not very often that I get a home cooked meal.'

'That's going to change!' Susan said decisively. 'You are from now on expected for Sunday dinner whenever you aren't working.'

Olivia's jaw dropped open. 'No, that's your family day! I couldn't possibly...'

'Oh bullshit! You can and you will.' Susan stopped Olivia before she could get far.

Olivia sighed. 'I would be wasting my breath arguing with you, wouldn't I?'

Susan chuckled happily. 'Yes, yes you would. So I will see on Sunday. But now I think you need to get some shut eye. Chase will be ok.'

Again Olivia blushed. _How did she know I was worried about Chase? _'I...uhm...'

This time Susan burst out laughing. 'It's ok Olivia, I won't tell on you.'

Olivia groaned but started chuckling. 'God am I that obvious?'

'Only because I have seen it many many times.' Susan said softly, she wasn't going to go into too much detail. 'Now get some sleep Olivia.'

Olivia scratched the back of her neck. 'I will do that. Thank you and good night.'

'Night Olivia, and see you soon.' Susan hung up then grinned from ear to ear. _Mhhh you two are going to be so good for each other.

* * *

_

Chase checked her watch for the third time. 'You can't back down now. You promised her.' Chase sighed and sat down. Then dialled the ever more familiar number.

'Benson.' Olivia said half awake.

Chase internally cursed herself. 'Hey Olivia it's Chase.'

Olivia sat up on the couch, she couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep. 'You finally done?'

Chase nodded then slapped herself. _Verbal answer Kimbel! _'Yea, it was a very long night. But we're done.'

'Great, I'll be there in a few minutes then.' Olivia said already halfway to the door.

'You really don't have to Olivia, it's so late.' Chase said biting her lip, she didn't want to let Olivia know how badly she wanted to see her.

Olivia snorted. 'I thought we already had that worked out. I'll be there in a bit.'

Chase let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Ok, drive safe.'

* * *

Olivia spotted a very tired looking Chase make her way towards the car. 'Hey.'

Chase slumped into the seat of the car. 'Hey.' She tried to muster at least a little enthusiasm, but she was so very tired. It was such a long day.

'You ok?' Olivia said taking one of Chase's hands in hers.

Chase closed her eyes and nodded. 'I'm fine babe.'

Olivia's eyebrow arched, she was sure that Chase had not noticed her slip. But then she just smiled, she actually liked the sound of that. 'Somehow I don't believe you.'

Chase opened one eye and smiled weakly. 'Really? And there I was thinking that was an Oscar performance.'

Olivia chuckled then leaned in and kissed Chase softly. 'Let's get you to a bed.'

'Is that an offer detective?' Chase teased, that was just too good a set up to let go by.

Olivia shook her head and grinned. 'When I take you to bed I want time and I want you awake for it. So this time? No, but who knows about next time.

Chase's jaw hit the ground. _Kimbel you are completely done for! She has you, hook line and sinker. _'Oh god you are trying to kill me!'


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, yes I know it's been ages since I updated this story. For that I am sorry. I just usually don't have the creative energie for more than one. But my lovely other half badgered me into it;) Just kidding. I hope you and enjoy and review:) They do so fuel my writting. Thanks!**

**Well I can only say happy aniversary love. And just so you know...this is just the beggining. I love you! Joune  
**

* * *

Olivia parked in front of Chase's building then looked at a very much asleep Chase. Chase had very valiantly tried to keep her eyes open, but about five minutes into the drive she was out like a light. 'You look so peaceful and harmless when you're asleep. But damn you aren't.' Olivia gently with one finger wiped the hair of Chase's eyebrow. 'You are trouble.' _My __kind __of__ trouble __apparently._

Chase was half awake half asleep, so she wasn't sure what she had heard was a dream or real. And if it was real, was it good or bad? 'wehome?'

Olivia bit her lip as she watched Chase rub her eyes with her fists, finding it one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. _God __you __have __it __soooo__ bad __Liv. _'Yes we are.'

'Key.' Chase tried to unbuckle, but for some reason the bloody thing didn't want to unbuckle.

This time Olivia laughed and reached over and unbuckled Chase. 'Don't you just hate it when it does that?'

Chase growled, but it fell a little on its face as she was still half asleep. 'I'm going to think of a retort tomorrow.'

Olivia leaned in and kissed Chase sweetly. 'I am sure you will. Now lets get you upstairs.'

Chase nodded. Olivia had her on her head. She had her wrapped around her little finger. When they got upstairs Chase unlocked her apartment and let them both in. 'Uhm you want a nightcap?'

Olivia shook her head. She was dying for one, but she knew that this was not the right time. 'As much as I want to, we both have work and we both need some sleep.'

Chase nodded disappointment clear in her eyes, but then she would have been surprised if Olivia had stayed. 'I know.'

Olivia couldn't leave things like this, so she pulled Chase to her She kissed Chase hard. 'Just because I am not staying tonight doesn't mean I won't ever...or soon.'

Chase kissed Olivia then pulled away. 'God you are going to kill me!'

'But what a way to go.' Olivia finished for Chase. With another peck on the lips she pulled away and was out the door. Work was going to very interesting. And damn if she wasn't already missing Chase.

* * *

Chase flopped down on her bed. Sleep now forgotten. So she picked up the phone, she knew her mother would still be up. And she was very curious about what her mother thought about Olivia. _As __if __you __have __to __ask! __She __loves __Olivia, __and __who __would __not? _Chase was startled out of her thoughts when her mother answered. 'Hey mom.'

'I was wondering how long it would take you to call me.' Susan said holding back a chuckle. Her children hated it when she meddled, yet they always wanted her approval. _So__ sweet, __we __sure __did __raise __them __right __Kevin._

'Mom!' Chase mumbled indignantly.

'Oh don't mom me. I really was waiting for your call. How was your shift?'

Chase shook her head, trust her mom to completely throw her of track. 'It was busy, I am sure you already talked to Jen?'

'Yes she called a while ago. Seems you are still as good as ever.' Susan made herself more comfortable. 'So?'

'So...oh damn ok fine so I want to know what you thought of Olivia?' Chase grumbled.

Susan laughed delightedly. Oh baby girl you have it bad. 'I think Olivia is a wonderful woman. She is smart and funny and she is very polite.'

Chase groaned, she was going to ask out right or her mother would simply dance around the issue. 'Mom!' Chase whined only earning a snort from her mother. 'Fine you win. I really like her mom, and I really, I could use some advice. I don't want to fuck this up.'

Her mother smiled, that was her Chase. She would always come out with it if you poked her just a little. 'You won't Chase, Olivia means way to much to you. Just take care of her and yourself and forget don't ever stop talking.'

'So you like her huh?' Chase said happily.

Susan laughed, it was wonderful having Chase back. 'Yes Chase I like her, why else would I invite her to Sunday dinner?'

Chase's eyebrows rose, her mother didn't do that lightly. Sunday dinner was a family affair, always was and always would be. 'Mom?'

'She deserves a proper meal at least once a week.' Susan tried to sound nonchalant, but she knew that Chase was looking right through her. She had made it clear just how much she liked Olivia.

Chase closed her eyes. 'Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me and how much it will mean to Olivia.'

'Oh but baby girl I think I do. Now go to sleep you have to be at the precinct soon. I love you.'

'Love you too mom.' Chase said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Olivia sat holding the phone, she wanted to call Chase, but knew she shouldn't. 'She's probably sleeping, you love sick pup you!' She admonished herself jokingly. So she dialled another number and waited.

'Cabot residence Alex speaking.'

'How can you sound so polite in the middle of the night?' Olivia grumbled good naturedly.

Alex chuckled, she had been waiting for Olivia's call. She knew that at some point Olivia would call to check on her and Abby. 'Cause I always get up on the right side of the bed unlike some people.' She bit her lip. 'I was expecting your call earlier.'

'Sorry I should have called earlier.' Olivia said wincing at the hour. _God __Benson __you __should __really __think __before __you __do. _'I was waiting up for Chase.'

Alex smiled, oh that was just too sweet, not that she would ever say anything of the sort to Olivia. 'Is she ok?'

'Yes she just had an emergency shift at the hospital and since we only had the one car I dropped her off and offered to pick her up when she was done.' Olivia smiled at the memory of how sweet Chase looked sleeping. 'But that's beside the point, how are things between you and Abby?'

Alex filed away the information Olivia had let slip. _Well __well, __now __isn't __that __interesting. __Seems __for __once __you __took __my __advice. __I __am __very __happy __for __you __Liv __so __very __very __happy._ 'We talked Liv really talked, and I think we will be ok. I understand now why she doesn't want to move in with me straight away. But I still don't agree.'

'She's scared Alex. Give her some time, she wants you so badly and she wants to make you happy so badly you have no idea.' Olivia sighed, she wanted Alex and Abby to be happy so badly. And she would do anything to get them there.

'I know she is and that is why I am giving her the space to realize that I love her and need her just as much as she does me.' Alex said softly. 'But I don't agree with her.'

Olivia smiled, that was Alex for you. She had such a good heart. 'It won't take long Alex. Abby is so far gone on you she will be living with you before you can blink.'

Alex humphed. 'Well I really hope you are right.'

Olivia chuckled. 'Patience counsellor is a virtue.' She straight out laughed when Alex growled at her. 'Where is the drunken Texan anyway?'

'She's sleeping on the couch.' Alex sighed sadly. 'And she'll be there for a while.'

'Oh I am sure she expected you to kick her out So she is probably thrilled with the couch.' Olivia said thinking about her and Abby's fights.

'Yes she was. But I couldn't do that. I love her.'

'I know you do.' Olivia checked the watch again and groaned. 'But councillor we both need to get some sleep. It is really late.'

'Thanks for the call Liv. Sleep tight.'

* * *

Chase whistled as she made her way into the precinct. She had four coffees and some fresh pastries. And yes he was in a great mood. 'Morning all!'

Munch turned from his desk and grinned. 'Well well now if it isn't the coffee fairy. Morning to you too Chase.'

Chase winked at him and handed him a cup. 'Didn't know how you took it so I got black.'

'Aww now that is perfect.' Munch took the cup and sipped. 'Just right.'

Fin walked over and took the offered cup himself. 'To what do we owe the honour?'

'Oh well just was in a good mood.' She grinned at him before turning to Olivia. With a soft glance and a wink she handed her a cup as well. 'And now there are pastries in the box don't pig out.' She handed the box to Fin and sat down watching amused as Fin and Munch tried to get a hold of the same pastry. 'They always like that?'

Olivia smirked as she sipped her coffee. 'More often than not.'

'Benson, Kimbel you're up.' Captain Cragen barked from his office, he was not happy not happy at all. 'And this one needs kit gloves.'

'Don't they all?' Olivia asked sadly.

'No I mean it. This one needs careful handling Benson.'

Olivia frowned as she put on her jacket. 'What's up Captain?'

Cragen sighed, this was a big mess that is what it was. 'It seems that some people haven't gotten the message that 'don't ask don't tell' is in the past.'

'Army or Navy?' Chase asked.

'I'm not sure, I just know that the top brass wants this settled quietly and fast. The last thing they want is the media getting wind of two service women being attacked for being gay. They would have a bloody field day.'

* * *

Olivia glanced at Chase as they drove to the hospital. 'You ok?'

Chase nodded. 'Liv I was never in the military, so this will not affect how I handle the job. But I do have quite an insight into how their lives were lived.'

'I am guessing that is another reason why we caught this case.' Olivia pulled into a parking spot and got out. 'That and the fact that we are both women.'

Chase snorted. 'If they only knew the rest huh?'

Olivia chuckled. 'God that was just terrible.' It felt good to laugh when she knew that in a little bit they would once again immerse themselves in the darkest of human depravity. 'Come on then, let's get in there.'

Chase nodded. 'Liv?'

'Yes?' Olivia turned around. 'What is it?'

'I know we are about to get pulled into something most likely huge, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?' Chase knew that Olivia could see her nervousness and she knew that no amount of trying to hide it was going to work.

Olivia nodded and smiled gently. 'I would like that Chase, I really would.' Olivia gave Chase's hand a squeeze then squared her shoulders and walked into the hospital.

* * *

Chase looked at the woman and the bed and inside her heart broke once again. She wished that this was a one-time thing, but working in the ER she had seen this kind of brutality more times than she cared to think about. She knocked softly startling the woman who instinctively moved her body away from the door. 'Hello I'm detective Kimbel and this is my partner detective Benson. Can we come in for a few minutes?'

The woman relaxed a little wincing when she moved again. 'Ok.'

Chase and Olivia took a stance that was as non-threatening as they could manage. The woman was beat up badly, her partner was even worse off. She was in surgery and from what the nurses had told them it was touch and go. 'Captain Fitch is it ok if we ask you a few questions about what happened tonight?'

Captain Fitch looked scared again. 'How do you know my name?'

Olivia looked the woman in the eyes trying to convey to her that she was safe. 'You were in uniform when they brought you in, so the nurses told us.'

'Oh.' Captain Fitch was trying to put up a strong front but she was hurting so badly everything hurt and she was sure that more than one bone was broken. She just wanted Gina.

Olivia saw the first tears start to run down the woman's cheeks and slowly moved to her side offering the woman comfort. 'Can you tell us what happened?'

Captain Fitch looked up at Olivia and swallowed hard then nodded. 'But please can you find out how Gina is, they won't tell me anything?' She was begging, but she was so desperate, she needed to know.

_God __I __hate __the __fucking__ bureaucrats. __But __I __am __not __bound__ by __them. _'She's in surgery Captain. I'm sorry but that's all we know.'

Captain Fitch nodded gratefully and once again winced. 'They made me watch.' She said so softly that Olivia nearly didn't hear it. 'They said that since I was the higher ranking officer I would be last in line and have to watch what happens to dykes like me.'

Chase took out her notepad and scribbled, knowing that all this could be important. She nodded at Olivia letting her know to take the lead. 'Did you recognize any of them?'

'No, no they were wearing masks and dark clothes, but they had to have served.' Captain Fitch said, she knew that for the detectives every detail was important. So no matter how much it hurt to talk about it she would.

Olivia arched her eyebrow. 'Why do you say that?'

'The way they spoke, it was military jargon.' Captain Fitch frowned trying to remember more.

'Ok, so what were you and you partner doing before this happened?'

'We were just leaving the movie theatre, we had leave and were enjoying just having some time for us. We decided to walk around in a park not far from the theatre.' Captain Fitch frowned her mind was becoming increasingly cloudy.

Olivia waited patiently. She was pretty sure that whatever medication Captain Fitch was given was starting to kick in. She hoped for a little more, but wasn't holding her breath. _Sleep __is __a __mercy __for __her __now._'Take your time.'

Captain Fitch blinked a couple of times. 'The ambushed us at the entrance as we were leaving and dragged us to a close by alley. Then...then...' She couldn't, she couldn't get it over her lips what they had done. And she felt tears once again ran down her cheeks.

'It's ok Captain, I think we have enough for now.' Olivia soothed the other woman and watched as she soon drifted off to sleep. Tears still running down her cheeks.

Chase sighed when they stepped out of the room. 'This is going to be a political nightmare.'

Olivia nodded. 'If these were military or ex-military this is going to be a very big political clusterfuck!' Olivia rubbed the back of her neck. 'We'll have to talk to her more later. We don't have a lot to go on now.'

'Well she's going to be out for the night.'

'I guessed as much, still I am having some Unies sit on the door. Can you get some more information on her partners status?'

Chase grinned. 'Hon this is my turf, give me a couple and I'll be able to tell you what kind of stiching the doc is using on her wounds.'

'Well then cocky go do your thing, I'm going to head out and call the Captain.' Olivia looked over her shoulder and smiled. 'See you in five.'

* * *

Gf's note: Just a quick side note here, if you are familiar with her other stories you know that I add this small notes to her story mostly for you guys, the amazing reviewers but today I'm doing it differently. So now without further ado to the main note: This is a very special note today, as Melktert and I are together for one year. So I wanted to tell her how amazing wonderful and special she is. Not to mention one heck of a writer too. But most importantly, I do hope we will stay together for far longer than a year . I love you babe so for once this gf note was mostly just for you.

Much love G.

Ps: Check out her other story hehe made her update that one too ;) thought you guys should benefit from this day too :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Helloooooo everyone. Thank you so very much for all the reviews and all the well wishes! You guys rock:) And I had time and here is what happened because of it. Let me know what you think...meaning I want reviews;);)**

**G you are as always the best and you managed to get of the couch completely. Hehehehe we'll see how long that lasts;)  
**

* * *

Chase felt like banging her head on the desk. They had been up all night trying to make headway on the Fitch case, but they were stuck and she was exhausted. The smell of coffee got her to look around. 'Whoever you are hand over that coffee or I'll shoot you!'

Fin laughed as her handed Chase a cup. 'Well aren't you ray of sunshine?'

Chase only grunted and sipped on the coffee. 'OOOhhh damn that is nice. Thanks Finn.'

'Thought you might need it. Make any headway?' Finn sits on the side of Chase's desk.

Chase shook her head frustrated. 'No, and we are careful about asking aother service people about them since we do not know if they were out on base or not. And we sure as hell don't want to add even more on these two's plate's.'

Finn nodded as he handed a bleary eyed Olivia. 'Did the partner make it?'

Olivia nodded but there was sadness in her eyes. Chase had explained her injuries and the woman had a lot of healing to do. 'Yes, but she will most likely never walk again.'

Finn shook his head. It just never got any easier. And people were just completely insane and evil if you asked him, just not everyone let that evil side out. But enough did. 'So you talked to her yet?'

'We won't be able for a while she's tubed and in an medically induced coma. It's what's best for her right now.' Chase sipped more of the hot coffee. It was her version of bliss.

'And you haven't followed up with Captain Fitch?' Finn stated more than asked.

Olivia nodded. 'No, but we were going to head there soon. Hopefully we can get some more information from her.'

'You still going with the theory it's other service men?'

'Yes, from what little Fitch said it is obvious that they either are or at least were in the service. Another reason why we are being very careful about talking to other people on the base.' Chase put on her jacket, they might as well get going now that they both had some coffee in them.

Olivia did the same. 'We want to hear from Fitch who knew about her and Gina and who didn't. And if they had any enemies or had received any threats.'

'Well I hope she gives you anything. I am going to get back on checking both their financials, E-mails and Phone logs. I'll let you know if I find anything.'

'Thanks Finn you are a gift to mankind.' Chase winked and laughed when he mock growled at her. She felt much better, even if this was more than likely going to be another long day.

* * *

Chase and Olivia looked around the hospital hall confused. It seemed to be utter chaos. When one of the nurses spied them she rushed over looking very relieved. 'You're the cops from yesterday, right?'

'Yes we are.' Olivia said her shoulders tense with suspicion. 'What is going on?'

The nurse bit her lip. 'There are some Army cops here...they are...they badgering Ms. Fitch.' The nurse's voice held her utter horror at what she had seen. 'They arrested her.'

'WHAT?' Both Chase and Olivia barked both pulling their weapons, knowing that these Army Cops might well be the guys that had raped and beaten the two women in the first place.

Chase eyed the nurse. 'Stay here and tell any of the other nurses and doctors to do the same.'

Olivia nodded having already called for back up. 'How should we do this?'

'Well they don't know we're here, so go in straight up and surprise the hell out of them.' Chase whispered as the neared Captain Fitch's room. Hearing voices yell angrilly.

Olivia held up three fingers then counted them down. Then they both burst into the room. 'NYPD don't move.'

Three meaty looking men stopped in their tracks in shock. Before one recovers. 'You have no jurisdiction here Detective. We are here to arrest this woman.' The last woman her spat out. Obviously not thinking much about Captain Fitch.

'That's where you're wrong Sergeant.' Chase kept her weapon raised. She knew MP's and these three were not MP's she would bet her next pay-check on it. 'The crime was not committed on a base and it was not committed while the Captain was on duty, making her a civilian at the time. This is ours.' Chase eyed him he looked very angry and not like he was going to back off. 'Now you see our badges, I want to see yours.' She just caught the two other's shift around nervously.

The one that had been doing the talking snarled at her. 'I don't have to show you shit!'

'Well actually you are bound by law to show civilian law enforcement your identification when asked for it.' Olivia put in. She had caught on to what Chase was thinking. These were not MP's.

Her knew they were trapped, they should have come earlier. He moved his hand to where his gun was. Stopped dead when he saw one of the women aiming right at his heart.

'Give me a reason.' Chase growled and looked on in satisfaction as the man finally held his hands up. Just then their back up barged in. 'Well nice timing guys. Take them in for us?'

'Yes ma'am,' one of the officers said as her roughly cuffed one of the supposed MP's.

When the officers had dragged three men out Olivia and Chase turned their attention at a deathly pale Captain Fitch. 'Captain can we get you anything?'

Fitch shook her head. 'Yes, tell me what the fuck is going on?'

Olivia holstered her weapon. 'Well we were hoping you might have an idea? Because we have no idea.'

Fitch frowned. 'This is just so very fucked up. I don't know, but they were not MP's that is for sure.' She shivered. 'They were about to 'arrest' me.'

Chase sat down next to her. 'I agree with you they are not MP's, but they are army.'

'Yes I noticed that too.' Fitch said softly. 'It could have been them, couldn't it?' She asks her voice a mere whisper.

'We can't say at this time, but obviously they know something. And we will find out what.' Olivia said as she also sat down.

'I guess you want to go over what happened last night.' Fitch said her stomach turning at the thought.

Chase nodded. 'The more information we have the faster we can catch whoever did this to you and Gina.'

Fitch swallowed hard and nodded. 'Can you...do you know more about Gina? They still won't tell me anything.'

Chase looked at Olivia who gave her a small nod. The woman had a right to know what was going on with her lover. 'She pulled through, but is in critical condition.'

Fitch looked at Chase, and knew that she was holding something back. 'What else.'

Chase bit her lip, this was always so hard telling people that their lives were never going to be the same again. 'It's more than likely she will never walk again.'

'Oh god!' Fitch gasped. 'They took away her legs? Oh god.'

Olivia took Fitch's hand trying to offer support. 'I am sorry Captain.'

'Terry.' Fitch said softly.

Olivia simply nodded. 'Is there anyone we can call for you?'

Terry shook her head. 'We were all the other had. We are each other's power of atourney, have been for years.'

Chase's eyebrow raised. _I __wonder __how __many __people __know __about __that? __And __why __in __God's __name __is __the __hospital __not __honouring __it?_'Did anyone on base know about that?'

Terry nodded. 'We are out if that is what you mean. We were one of the first couples on base to come out after we finally could. And even before that it was common knowledge that we were family.'

'Were there any bad reactions when you first came out?' Olivia prompted, they were moving slowly not pushing Terry to relive the horror of the previous night.

Terry closed her eyes thinking. 'I guess, but nothing we hadn't expected. Some taunts and a lot of dirty looks. Even some threatening mail.'

'Do you still have any of the threats?' Chase asked, hoping that just maybe that could be the break they were looking for.

Terry nodded. 'Yes both Gina and me decided that it would be wise to keep them and hand them to the police if the threats didn't stop. But they did pretty soon after they started. We only got about five letters that's it.'

'The people that made comments, did any of them stand out to you?' Olivia was as hopeful as Chase that the letters would give them something, but they had to look at all the angles.

'Well I don't know. At the time Gina thought it was nothing, but...but her CO made some very disparaging remarks, and I know from the rumour mill that he is a real staunch opponent to gays and lesbians in the service.

'Can you give me his name?'

Terry nodded. 'Admiral Jason Merlock.'

Chase's brows rose dramatically. _Oh __shit __shit __shit! __I __really __hope __he __is __not __one __of __the__ Merlock's! __If __he __is __this __has __just __gotten __even a __hotter __powder __keg. _Chase jumped when her phone rang checking and seeing it was Finn she excused herself from the room. 'Hey Finn what's up?'

'Well first those three creeps you sent us, they have some serious power behind them. Their high end lawyer is trying every trick in the book to get them out.'

Chase could feel her anger boil, the creeps. 'If they leave we won't find them again.'

'Chill girl I got Cabot working on it and she is not letting them go, no worries.' Fin calmed Chase down. 'Another thing someone broke into Fitch's apartment last night. According to my sources the place was tossed.'

'Shit!' Chase slammed her hand on the wall. 'I am on my way there. They better be holding the scene.'

'Nope Cap wants you to stay where you are. Me and Munch are heading there now.'

Chase growled, not happy at all. 'Fine. Anything else?'

'Nope that's it.'

'Ok thanks Fin. Call me when you get to the scene.'

'Sure thing. Later.'

Fin hung up leaving a still fuming Chase on the other end of the line. She knew that going back into the room was a bad idea, she was way to aggressive. So she decided to ask the nurses why they were keeping information from Terry Fitch about her partner if they were each other's power of attorney.

* * *

'Ok Terry can you tell me a little more about what happened last night?' Olivia pressed just a little. She knew that it was incredibly painful to talk about, but they had to get the information.

Terry closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. God she could see every detail of what happened of what they did. What they made her watch. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to tell the detective.

Olivia squeezed Terry's hand. 'Take your time.'

'There were four of them.' Terry swallowed as she started talking. 'Two held me on my knees forcing me to watch as they beat Gina. She fought back so hard. And the harder she fought the harder they beat her.'

Olivia could see from Terry's expression that the next part was would probably haunt her dreas for a very long time. 'Just take it slow and stead.' She tried to soothe Terry knowing it was a hollow gesture.

'When she finally didn't fight back any more they...' Terry's voice cracked and she had to take a deep breath. 'They cut...cut her and cut her uniform off. Then...then took turn raping her.'

Olivia reacted fast and grabbed the basin from the side of Terry's bed and held it under her face as Terry violently vomited. Again and again. Olivia did the only thing she could think of. Gently rubbing the woman's back and telling her everything would be ok. When Terry settled down again Olivia sat back down waiting for Terry to start talking again.

'When they were done they turned to me.' Terry said quietly her mouth tasting like vomit. 'They were in the process of beating when I heard sirens. I guess someone must have seen or heard them and called the police.'

Olivia closed her eyes a second. To little to late for Gina. 'Terry did they rape you?'

Terry shook her head. 'They were taking their time beating me. They told me that they wanted me nice and complaint just like my girlfriend.'

'Do you remember anything about the men. Little details about the men?' Olivia asked keeping Terry going wanting to get her trough this so that she could rest afterwards.

Terry once again tried to close her eyes and remember. 'Two if them were real big. Maybe around six foot. The other two were about my height.'

Olivia nodded as she scribbled all that down. 'Anything else?'

Terry frowned. 'One of them had a strange accent. I think he could have been German.'

'And the others?'

'The one that did the most talking, he had a limp.' Terry opened her eyes when she remembered it. 'Left leg.'

Olivia nodded. 'Thank you Terry you did really well. And again I am sorry.'

Terry nodded then bit her lip. 'Could you maybe find out more about Gina?'

Olivia looked at her. 'I will try.'

'Thank you.' Terry said as she turned away from Olivia not wanting to let the detective see more than she already had.

* * *

Olivia had to search for a while until she found her wayward partner. She looked at ease as she talked to some of the nurses, but Olivia could see the underlying tension in her body. 'Hey there Houdini.'

Chase looked up and grinned at Olivia. 'Well hi there partner I was just chatting with Betty here and she was telling me about how the management of the hospital has been telling them all sorts of things.'

Nurse Betty suddenly looked a lot more uncomfortable. 'Please don't tell them you heard that from me. I could loose my job.'

Chase smiled winningly at her and winked at Betty. 'Oh we won't mention you, I promise.'

Betty sighed relieved. 'Thank you, I...I better get going.' She hesitated a second. 'Will you be around later?'

Chase smiled at her charmingly. 'Unfortunately not, but I am sure I'll see you around Betty.'

Betty looked a little crestfallen but had to go.

Olivia gaped at Chase. 'You are completely shameless! Flirting with her for information?'

Chase shrugged then grinned at Olivia. 'Well the other nurses were a little reluctant to talk to a cop. Give me some information on Gina sure, but the rest...not so much.' Chase tapped the side of her thigh. What she had learned had her even more pissed off. 'They told the nurses and doctors that they were not to tell Fitch anything about her partner and if they did they would be fired.'

Olivia frowned. 'Why the hell would they do that?'

'Oh that's not all they did. 'They tried to tell the staff that this was a case of domestic violence between two dykes, is the word I think they used. Luckily for us one of the doctors and Betty over there didn't hold to their orders and did the rape kit on Gina which they handed to the police as soon as they could.' Chase was still taping her thigh, things were simply not adding up. 'We need Cabot.'

'I think that would be a very good idea.' Olivia agreed. This was starting to get out of control.'

* * *

Alex looked at Olivia and Chase thinking about their next move. 'They are committing so many different infractions I really don't know where to start.'

'I would start with having Terry getting all the information that she deserves and is entitled too.' Chase quietly said.

Alex nodded her eyes burning with anger. 'Oh I intend to do a lot more than that. The fact that they thought they could get away with this is just unbelievable to me.' Alex had the paperwork she needed already typed up. 'Care to join me when I go neuter those pricks?'

'Like you could keep us away.' Olivia said angrily.

Alex nodded having expected the answer. 'Well then let me go find a judge then we will be on our way.'

* * *

**"Hey everyone thanks for all the well wishes I really appreciated it, I feel a lot better. Now I am sorry for the mistakes n this chapter but I just didnt have the energy last night, sorry. Don't forget to review! She gets kisses again for every review, make it a really good one and I might spice it up ;P"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, since you all seem to be so...distracted with want, and lust;);) I hope this will make you all happy. Oh and do feel free to let me know just how happy;) Anyway enjoy and please review!**

**And G you are so very very very cute!  
**

* * *

Chase plopped down on her couch, grumpy at the world. 'I cannot believe that Cabot and the Captain sent us home!'

Olivia glanced up and took the drink Chase offered her. 'Well if you think about it we aren't making any headway and we can only get on base tomorrow. So I guess they want us to get some sleep. Get a fresh start tomorrow.' Olivia shrugged. She was glad to be of her feet. The day had been taxing.

'I am guessing they have done this before to you?'

Olivia chuckled and nodded. 'Whenever they get the feeling we are overworking those two team up and get us to go home and sleep.'

'At least Alex got those hospital creeps scared out of their wits. Hell they were falling over each other to provide her with information.' Chase grinned remembering just how impressive Alex Cabot could be.

Olivia laughed, it was true the hospital was scared shitless and well they should be. 'I still can't believe they took that crap as being the truth. I mean a fake report and the word of someone on the telephone? That is just plain negligent.'

Chase nodded; it sure had been interesting talking to the hospital administration. 'I think really that the perps used the people's own prejudices against gays and exploited them. If you already don't like a certain group of people it is very easy to be convinced that they are the bad guys.'

Olivia scratched her neck as she nodded sadly. 'They were truly bastards weren't they. Telling us that it was only natural to believe that those women were the ones that had started the trouble. I nearly jumped over the table and throttled the guy.'

Chase chuckled; she had seen how tense Olivia had gotten at that remark and was glad that she was on Olivia's good side. 'Oh believe me the creep got the message...loud and clear.'

Olivia sighed, they were supossed to be resting up and here they were getting right back into work. _Like __you__ usually __do.__For __once __wouldn't __it __be __nice __just __enjoying __the __others __company __and __not __worry __about __the __case. _'We really are bad at relaxing.'

Chase laughed again as she got up. 'Well then let's change that. How about that dinner I promised you?'

Olivia smiled and lent back to observe Chase as she looked for the phone. 'I think that is a really good idea detective. So what are you feeding me?'

_Ugh __where __the __hell __is __the __phone! __I__ know__ I __had __it __here __somewhere. _'I was thinking about Thai, as soon as I find the freaking phone!'

* * *

Olivia lent back and sighed happily. 'God I am stuffed!'

'Me too, damn I once again forgot how hungry I was.' Chase was sitting close by Olivia just barely not touching, but wanting to so badly.

Olivia saw Chase shifting around and smiled. She took Chase's hand squeezing it to get Chase's attention. When Chase looked at Olivia her heart was suddenly stuck in her throat. 'If you don't kiss me right now I think I will combust.'

Chase moaned as she lent in close then they were kissing. 'Oh god.'

Olivia pulled Chase even closer kissing her harder and with more fervour. She felt Chase's hands underneath her sweater stroking her gently and she groaned into Chase's mouth.

Chase could not get enough of the feel of Olivia's mouth on her own. And when she felt Olivia trying to get her shirt of she nearly forgot her own name.

Olivia was frustrated she could not get Chase's shirt open, but she was not giving up. She had to feel Chase's skin beneath her hands. She just plain and simply wanted Chase.

Chase covered Olivia's hands. 'I'll help.' She breathed breathlessly.

'God you are so beautiful.' Olivia marvelled as she took in Chase as they worked together to get Chase's shirt off.

When they had finally managed that Chase slowly took of Olivia's sweater and silently groaned. Olivia was gorgeous. Every inch of her perfection in Chase's mind. She wasted no time and started stroking Olivia's stomach, pleased when she could feel the muscles rippling in in anticipation. 'I need more Liv, please! Come to bed with me?'

Olivia looked deeply into Chase's eyes then nodded. 'Yes.'

Chase got up and offered her hand to Olivia who took it without hesitation and let Chase led her to her bedroom. 'I know it's not much and could use some more decoration, but it's home.' Chase suddenly started talking as she got nervous. 'It really hasn't been at the top of my li...'

Olivia kissed Chase hard to stop her. She was nervous too. 'Dance with me?'

Chase nodded a little surprised but took Olivia into her arms as they started to sway to music that only they could hear. And as they moved they slowly undressed each other. Sensually, taking their time and savouring every inch of naked skin that was revealed. And even when they were completely naked they still danced further. Kissing, touching and learning where all of the others sensitive spots were.

Olivia was going insane. Her body was tingling and wanted more and more. And what she wanted was firmly in her arms. 'Chase, bed.'

Chase was in heaven and when she heard Olivia's husky command. She picked Olivia up and walked her to the bed. Then gently lay her down then covered Olivia's body with her own. 'What do you want Liv?'

Olivia nuzzled Chase's neck loving how Chase moaned when she did that. 'I want you.'

Chase groaned god but this was her dream come true. 'Oh you already have me.' Chase kissed Olivia, then lightly trailed kisses over Olivia's body. Trailing her hands over Olivia. 'You are incredible.'

Olivia arched her body into Chase's wandering hands and mouth. Taking a sharp breath when she felt Chase's mouth close over her nipple while her other hand lightly tweaked her other nipple. 'Please Chase!'

Chase smiled as she nibbled Olivia's navel. 'Show me what you want?'

Olivia grabbed one of Chase's hands and dragged it to her wet core. She hissed when Chase's fingers finally touched her. 'Please go inside, slowly.'

Chase let Olivia's hand guide her own. Her own core twitching with need. 'God you are so wet.' Chase murmured as she ever so slowly entered Olivia. She nearly came when she felt Olivia mirror her actions and entered Chase.

'I want to see you come with me.' Olivia whispered into Chase's ear. Then slowly started moving thrilled when Chase moaned loudly and started to move as well.

Chase moved slowly, wanting their love making to last. They were both slick with sweat, and Chase could feel that Olivia was close. So she lent down and kissed Olivia gently as they both came only seconds apart.

* * *

A while later Chase moved off of Olivia. Lying on her shoulder her arm and leg thrown over Olivia protectively. 'Wow.' She finally said. Earning herself a chuckle from Olivia.

'Wow indeed.' Olivia lovingly stroked Chase's arm. She was completely relaxed and at peace. It was a very unfamiliar and pleasant feeling for her.

'Mhhh I do have a question.' Chase said languidly enjoying so very much the physical closeness between them. She hadn't felt that in so very very long.

Olivia kissed the top of Chase's head. 'You know there is no need to ask me if you are allowed to ask me a question Chase.'

Chase took her time to ask her question, not feeling there was any hurry at all. They had time. 'You told me that you wanted things to go slow. Now not that I am complaining, but this seems to be the opposite of slow. So I just want to know where we go from here?'

Olivia's hand stilled for a second before it returned to its gentle stroking. _Mhhh __yea __Liv __where __is __this __going? _'Truth be told Chase I don't know. But I do know that I like this, I like how we are together. And I know I want to see where this goes. I want this.'

Chase could feel her heart beat hard and her mind settle happily. 'Good, cause I would like that too.'

Olivia pulled Chase even closer, wanting to be as close to Chase as she possibly could get. 'You are becoming very important to me.' She whispered softly. Not really for Chase to hear, but more for herself.

But Chase heard and closed her eyes in pleasure. Soon after sleep over took her.

* * *

Jen slipped into Chase's apartment calling out softly when she saw the lights in the living room still on. Not getting a reply she headed for the bedroom. 'Hey sis...' _Oh __my __God! _Jen Stopped in her tracks as she saw that her sister had company. And by the look of it, very naked company._So __this __is __the __partner __huh? __Wow __Chase __you __do __have __great __taste. __And __if __I __were __at __all __that __way __inclined __I __would __seriously __give __you__ a__ run __for __your __money._Jen took the blanket which was on the floor and covered the two women who were tangled in each other and the sheets. She then set the alarm clock. Putting away the groceries she had brought over, to make sure there was at least something edible in her sister's home. Wrote a note which she left by the coffee machine then headed home. Happy and satisfied that her sister truly was moving on.

* * *

Chase woke up long before the alarm went off and for a moment was confused as to the body pressed up close to her. And the arms holding her safely. Then it came flooding back and she sighed happily. Just enjoying the feeling of having someone there. After a while she carefully got up to go see if there was something she could offer Olivia for breakfast. She knew there was coffee, but more than likely not much more. She was however very surprised when she opened the fridge and found it pretty well stocked. 'What the hell?' _I __am __pretty __sure __the __fridge __didn't __look __like __this __last __night! _Chase scratched her neck and decided first thing she needed was some coffee, then she'd figure out the mystery of her fridge. Turning on her coffee machine she spied the note by it.

**Hey little sister**

**Congrats on the hottie in your bed ;) She is a true beauty. Anyway brought you some groceries since you always forget and I was in the neighbourhood.**

**Try and do some shopping yourself, it impresses the women!**

**Give me a call**

**Jen**

Chase felt how her whole body turned bright red. _Oh __god __she __is __never __going __to __let __me __live __this __down! __Why __is __it __always __me! _Chase crumpled the note deciding that she would tell Olivia when Olivia would not be able to kill her. Like in the elevator up to the squad room. When she had the coffee going she took out the trimmings for breakfast. She wanted to surprise Olivia with breakfast in bed.

* * *

Olivia's internal clock woke her up. She knew that if she wanted breakfast she would have to get up soon or she would not be on time. She blinked her eyes open. _Where __am __I?_It took her a few seconds then she grinned. Feeling around for Chase she was disappointed to find the bed empty. She sat up then caught the smell of coffee and breakfast. Getting up she searched around until she found one of Chase's shirts. She put it on and left the front open. When she saw Chase she nearly started laughing. A naked Chase in the kitchen was a wonderfully delightful thing first thing in the morning.

Chase nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm body wrapped itself around her. 'Holy crap!'

Olivia chuckled, kissing Chase behind the ear. 'Morning you.'

Chase relaxed into Olivia putting her own hands over those on her stomach. 'You ruined my plan you know! I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.'

'Well I am here now, so let's eat in here.' Olivia turned Chase around enjoying Chase's sharp intake of breath when she saw Olivia's improvised robe.

'I like you in my clothes.' Chase husked licking her lips unconsciously.

Olivia smirked. 'I like what you are wearing too.'

Chase blushed a light pink. 'Uhm you mentioned we should eat here?'

'Yes, that would leave us time to take a shower.' Olivia lent in and gave Chase a light kiss on the lips. 'Together.'

Chase squeaked but moved to dish up breakfast. Making Olivia laugh out loud. 'Hey I never knock a good idea when I hear one. Now hurry up and eat woman. We have some water to conserve!'

* * *

Girlfriend note: Two words "ABOUT TIME!" That's all I need to say about this chappy ;) Also don't forget to review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody...I'm back;) I hope you guys aren't too upset with me. I come bearing gifts. So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think even if it is to bitch at me for taking so long;) I love hearing from you.**

**G baby I know move my ass with the next Chapter. I'm working on it;)  
**

* * *

Chase and Olivia sat waiting to see Admiral Merlock. Having hit walls as to who their three thugs were. 'I wonder how long we will have to wait.' A frustrated Chase snipped. The fact that they still had little to nothing was getting her hackles up.

Olivia raised a questioning eyebrow. 'We haven't been here for even two minutes.'

Chase sighed. 'Sorry, I guess I am just frustrated that we have so much information and yet we have nothing to indicate even where we have to look.'

Olivia nodded, it was frustrating but she figured she just had more experience in dealing with her frustration. 'Sometimes an investigation starts slow then suddenly all the pieces fall together.'

Chase nodded then shot up when the door to the Admiral's office opened. 'Admiral.'

'You are the two detectives?' Admiral Merlock shook hands with both detectives. And showed them into his office.

Olivia and Chase sat down across from the Admiral. He looked like pleasant man. If a bit intimidating. Olivia looked at Chase but she looked as if she was completely lost for some reason. Olivia frowned, she wanted to know what was upsetting Chase, but that would have to wait. Now they were there on the clock. 'Admiral we assume you heard what happened to Captain Fitch and Lieutenant Tolliver?'

Merlock nodded his head sadly, he had so many things he had to make good, and the way he had treated lieutenant Tolliver was one of them. 'Yes I have. I still can't believe it though.'

To Olivia Merlock seemed to be really affected, but in her line work she had met some of the most impressive liars. 'Was lieutenant Tolliver liked around the base?'

Merlock locked gazes with Olivia, he was a proud man and rarely wasted time beating around a bush. 'You must have heard that I was less than supportive when lieutenant Tolliver and Captain Fitch came out. I was vocal about it being a disgrace and that people like them had no business being in the service.' Merlock took a deep breath. 'That is something I greatly regret doing. I have a great amount of respect for both Tolliver and Fitch. They are model officers.'

Olivia raised her eyebrow in question. 'If you thought that, why did you make the statements?'

Merlock sighed. 'Detective I wish I hadn't. I thought myself to be a very open minded person, but a personal matter made my judgement very clouded. My youngest daughter came out round about the same time that lieutenant and the captain did. I took y personal hurts out on them. It took me a while to realize that, well that and my wife thumping me on the head a few times. I had a meeting scheduled with lieutenant Tolliver later this week with the sole purpose of apologizing.'

Olivia scribbled that down. 'We will need to verify that.'

'Feel free to talk to my secretary she will give you any and all information you ask for. I want to help in any way I can.'

'Do you know of anyone that would hold a grudge against either the captain or the lieutenant? Or enemies?' Olivia asked feeling that the Admiral telling the truth.

Merlock looked at Olivia surprised. 'You don't know, do you?'

Olivia frowned. 'We don't know what?'

'Tolliver and Fitch probably have more enemies than most here. They worked together. Tolliver as you know is an MP and Fitch works for JAG. They have a very successful partnership there as well. Fitch's closing figures on cases she worked with Tolliver were phenomenal. And let's just say that a lot of the people they locked up or got thrown out of the military are vindictive bastards, pardon my French.'

_Now __that __is __news! __How __in __the __hell __did __we __miss __that? _'Is there any way we can get a list of these people?'

'I wish I could just hand them over, but I am not the top dog here I am afraid. You will need to get a court order.' Merlock said with regret lacing his words. 'But I can let you in to see lieutenant Tolliver's office. And I know for a fact she kept her personal notes there.'

* * *

Olivia looked around the office, it was neat as a pin. But that was what she expected from a MP. 'Where do you think Tolliver would keep her notes?' Olivia asked a still very much distracted Chase.

Chase looked at her a little startled, she had zoned out as soon as she had met Merlock and she knew that Olivia had to be curious as hell. 'Uhm she would most likely keep them somewhere easy to get to, but not too obvious to others.'

Olivia nodded her agreement, maybe now that the Admiral had left them to it she could prod Chase a little. 'So where was your mind just then?'

Chase bit her lip as she looked through the bookcase. 'I know, or least knew Admiral Merlock. Or knew is maybe a strong word.'

Now Olivia was even more confused, what was going on? 'What do you mean?'

'In the Admiral's office there was a photo of him and my father. And I vaguely remember uncle JT coming to visit when I was younger.'

'Ah as in Admiral Jason Tylor Merlock?'

'Yes, but it was long ago, no wonder he didn't recognise me.' Chase held up a couple of notebooks. 'I think I found the notes.'

Olivia walked to her as Chase took a peek inside. 'And?' She let the whole uncle JT thing go for now. But would press a little harder later. Chase seemed to be upset by the revelation.

'Bingo, it's them. And boy there are quite a lot. We'll be busy.'

'We should call the captain and Alex. Get those court orders.' Olivia read a little bit over Chase's shoulder.

'I hope there will be some answers in here.'

'Me too.' Olivia knew they needed a break and the needed one badly. They were soon going to run smack into walls if they didn't.

* * *

Olivia kept glancing over the notebook she was trying to read. Since they had gotten back to the precinct Chase had been exceptionally silent. _Well __for __all __I __know __that __is __how __she __usually __is. __Oh __come __of __it __you __know __that's __not __true. __She __is __a __chatter __box __and__ you__ know __it. __But __what __the __hell __is __bothering __her __so __much? _Seeing Chase catch her eye she blushed but kept eye contact cocking her head I question.

Chase gave a small smile. She knew that she was more than likely worrying Olivia. So she nodded. It might just help to talk to Olivia. 'Liv I'm going to get everyone some coffee. Give me a hand?'

Olivia nodded. 'Sure. Anyone want anything special?'

Fin looked up and grinned, oh he was so on to those two, but he wouldn't say anything. They would tell them when they were ready. 'Nope, but I might have something for you two when you get back. Report is in on the break in'

'We could use it, cause those notebooks are giving us so many suspects my head is literally spinning.' Chase said humourlessly.

Munch nodded. 'Those two were like honey to bees when it came to putting away seedy characters.'

Olivia nodded. 'But they were damn good at getting them convicted. Quite the team if you ask me.'

'Yep that's true.' Munch nodded as the two women grabbed their jackets. He glanced at Fin as the two exited and grinned. Yip those two were definitely up to something.

* * *

Olivia waited until they were a bit away from the station before she spoke. She didn't want anyone to listen in on them. 'So you going to tell me what has you so thoughtful?'

Chase smiled at Olivia a true to god smile. It was nice to have someone that could read you so well. 'Meeting with Merlock just brought up a lot of memories.'

You're dad?' Olivia guessed.

Chase nodded. 'It's been a while since I have missed him this much. But seeing one of his old buddies...well I remembered a lot of the times we spent together. I guess I just miss him.'

Olivia nodded she so wanted to understand the emotions that were running through Chase, but the closest thing she had to something like that was how she missed Eliot. And somehow she didn't think it was even remotely the same. 'It's good to remember though.'

Chase bit her lip, the sadness in Olivia's eyes was very hard to miss. 'Yes it is. How about we head to my mother's for dinner tonight? I'm sure she would love to see us ad will be more than happy to tell us anything she knows about Merlock and any stories pertaining to me and my dad.'

Olivia brightened, she liked the idea. Even though she knew that Chase was probably doing this to make her feel included, she still wanted to go. She liked Susan and they even had a good excuse to go, didn't they? 'I'd like that. Now let's get the coffee and head back. Maybe Fin got something for us.'

Chase nodded. They hadn't really talked all that much, but at least it was a start. They would talk later. 'I got it covered Liv.'

* * *

Fin took his coffee and sighed after the first sip. 'Well I maybe got something. CSU got some fingerprints. Now at first they thought they were legit. Ex-Army and it seems upstanding citizen. But Jason Kilburn is definitely anything but. As Toliver's notes prove. He was only discharged, but Toliver hints that he should have gotten much worse.'

Olivia took the report and started reading it. 'He seems to have had his grimy fingers everywhere.'

'Yea.' Fin agreed. 'What exactly he did to get discharges we still don't know, but Cabot has already given JAG and Toliver's superiors court orders for all their case files and open cases. They should be here by tomorrow. Until such time I thought we might just try and find one Jason Kilburn.'

Chase nodded, it sounded like a real lead and a pretty good one. 'Any ideas?'

Much nodded. 'As a matter of fact they just found him. He is at a local watering hole on Lexinton and Grim.'

Chase raised an eyebrow, they hadn't been gone that long. 'You work fast.'

Much shrugged. 'What can I say, I have talent.'

Fin snorted. 'Aww he's a lazy bum! We were calling some of the bars known to be frequented by Army personal. The first place we called knew who we were looking for. As he was belligerently screaming at the bar tender for another drink.'

Chase laughed then smirked at Much. 'Still great luck hitting a whole in one.'

Munch grinned even wider. 'Yip.

'So we picking him up?' Chase asked as she finished reading the file.

'Unies have already been dispatched. We can keep him over night for drunk and disorderly.' Fin said happily.

'Good.' Olivia nodded. This really looked like a solid lead. And by morning they should have more information about Jason Kilburn. 'In the meantime I think me and Chase might head back to the hospital and talk to Captain Fitch again. See what she thinks of Jason Kilburn.'

* * *

Olivia looked around the room and smirked. _Oh __Alex __has __definitely __been __busy! __This __is __a __really __nice __room. __And __I __am __sure __that __Terry __and __Gina __appreciate __it._'Hey Terry.' Olivia said softly not wanting to startle the other woman.

Terry's head whipped around and she had to scream at herself to calm down, that she was safe. 'Detectives.'

Chase saw the reaction and grimaced inwardly. It would not be the last time she was sure of that. 'Sorry to disturb you.'

Terry snorted. 'After what I heard you did, you can disturb all you want.' Terry had been completely gob-smacked when the nurses told her to how much trouble the two detectives and the DA had gone to on her and Gina's behalf. It seemed chivalry wasn't dead after all.

Olivia held up her hand in innocence. 'We would do the same for anyone who was treated as badly and unjustly as you two have been.'

Chase nodded then glanced at Gina. She looked in pretty bad shape still and her fingers itched to take a look at her chart. 'How is Gina?'

Fitch twirled her fingers a habit she had when she was severely upset and a dead giveaway to both Olivia and Chase. 'They said it is out of their hands. They did all they could.'

Chase closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. 'Do you mind me taking a look at her chart?'

Terry frowned, not seeing how that could help either detective but nodded. She didn't see any harm either. 'Sure go ahead.'

Chase picked up the chart and read through it carefully. It seemed to her that the doctors were very careful I their dealing with Terry. The chart showed significant improvement in Gina's condition. If it continued she would more than likely wake in the next twenty four hours. But it wasn't her place to say anything, but she would keep an eye on things none the less. 'Thank you.'

Terry shrugged. 'Why are you here though? I can't imagine it's to check up on us.'

Olivia sat down next to Terry. 'We are killing two birds with one stone actually. We were checking in and we have some more questions.'

Terry nodded, somehow she believed them. They seemed to be of the very rare breed of cops that truly cared. 'What do need to know?'

'Anything you can tell us about Jason Kilburn.' Chase said from her seat next to Olivia's.

Terry frowned. 'Why?'

'We found his fingerprints in your apartment.' Olivia said softly not wanting to upset the woman.

Terry nearly started crying, there truly wasn't anything that would not be touched by this. Something she knew before hand, but only now started to realise in reality. 'We were looking at him and some others about a smuggling ring within the higher ranked officers on base. But before we could make any real headway they somehow got wind of it and we were left with a couple of small fish one of which was Kilburn.'

Olivia nodded. 'Did he ever make any kind of threat?'

Terry shook her head. 'No, but then he got of lightly. An honourable discharge with plenty of references.'

Chase frowned, that truly was light. She wondered what kind of contacts Kilburn had. 'What was being smuggled?'

Terry bit her lip, she should have thought of this earlier. 'We never found anything concrete.'

Chase looked at Olivia, Terry was holding back. They needed to know what. 'But you had your suspicions.'

Terry nodded. 'We were pretty sure that it was human trafficking.' There she had said it.

Olivia and Chase both sat back I their chairs shocked. 'Did you tell anyone about your suspicions?'

Terry nodded. 'It was all in the case file we had on Kilburn and his buddies.'

Chase felt her heart sink. This was worse than what they had suspected. 'You were ordered to cease and desist?'

Terry nodded uncomfortably, why hadn't she thought about that earlier. They had obviously pissed of a lot of top brass with that file. And now they might be paying for their initiative.


End file.
